the avengers watch the movies
by Samantha L. Riddle
Summary: this is inspired by a lot of the avengers watch the movies stories, and also the fact that i need something to look forward too until Avengers 4 come out. T for some language. some characters not seen in the first chapter may be added later on. pm/review any questions. and I'm terrible at summaries. Will definitely include Stony and Coulson/May. may include more pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: picking up the characters.

The Avengers (except Bruce):

Today was one of the rare days we find almost all of the Avengers sitting for breakfast in the new compound. Clint was down from the farm. Tony was leaving Pepper to the tower. The only person not here is Bruce, but he disappeared after the Age of Ultron incident.

"what is this? Thanksgiving? Jokes Clint, knowing how rare this is. "nah, we just decided it was time for a family breakfast. You being here was just luck." joked Tony.

"yes, we have Pops Steve, Mom Tony, baby vision, weird uncle Clint, cousin Wanda, grandpa Thor, and me Auntie Nat" states Natasha. While Tony scoffs at him being the mom. Its then when a weird light starts filling the room before flashing a disappearing. When the light clears, it reveals a empty room clear of the avengers that used to be in the room.

Where they reappeared:

Everyone appears in a room that only contains a tables with a letter on it and one door to the room. Everyone is on edge prepping for a attack. Steve being the closest to the door, tries to cautiously open it finding the door to be locked. "Whats going on?" "where are we?" can be heard from different voices. While checking themselves for injuries they notice that any hidden weapons any of them had are gone.

Tony is the first to notice the letter on the table saying " whats that on the table? Is it a letter?" "yes, it is" states Clint as he walks over to read it.

" _ _dear Avengers,__

 _ _you may be confused and disoriented, but don't worry no violence can happen in this building. Any and all weapons have been removed. I am Carol Danvers also known as Captain Marvel. I have seen the future y'all are headed for, and I want to help stop it. As soon as y'all finish this letter the door will be unlocked and it will lead into a room where y'all will be watching everyone's past and futures. There will be some people in there that some of y'all may consider villains, but please note that they have atoned for they're sins and are working for the good of all now. There will be people you've never heard of, people y'all think are dead, people who have changed since the last time y'all saw them. Also time outside the room is frozen.__

 _ _Signed Carol Danvers.__ " is read allowed by Clint.

"try the door again" states Tony, causing Steve to try the door again. The door opens to reveal . . . .

In Wakanda:

We see T'challa, Nakia, Shuri, Okoye, and Bucky having a meeting about the new out reach program when a weird light fills the room before flashing and removing them all from the room.

When they reappeared:

Everyone is on edge when they appear. They immediately notice that they're weapons are gone. T'challa's suit necklace isn't working. T'challa is the one to notice and try the locked door. Then Bucky notices the letter and picks it up to read it.

 _"_ _ _dear T'challa, Bucky, Shuri, Okoye, and Nakia,__

 _ _you may be confused and disoriented, but don't worry no violence can happen in this building. Any and all weapons have been removed. I am Carol Danvers also known as Captain Marvel. I have seen the future y'all are headed for, and I want to help stop it. As soon as y'all finish this letter the door will be unlocked and it will lead into a room where y'all will be watching everyone's past and futures. There will be some people in there that some of y'all may consider villains, but please note that they have atoned for they're sins and are working for the good of all now. There will be people you've never heard of, people y'all think are dead, people who have changed since the last time y'all saw them. Also time outside the building is frozen.__

 _ _Signed Carol Danvers."__ is read out loud by Bucky.

T'challa then tries the door again, this time it opens revealing . . .

In the secret Shield head quarters:

We see Coulson, May, Skye, Fitz, and Simmons having a meeting in the kitchen area. The others of the team seem to be out on a mission. "so I vote we call this Hellion: operation get Bobby and Hunter back together" states Skye, while May just sighs at her antics. Then the light starts filling the kitchen as well before flashing and removing them.

When they reappeared:

Everyone seems to be on edge when they appear in the room. "what was that?" questions Coulson. "did we just enter the matrix?" says Skye trying to joke. Fitz is the first to notice the letter, and gives it to Simmons to read allowed.

 _"_ _ _dear Agents of Shield,__

 _ _you may be confused and disoriented, but don't worry no violence can happen in this building. Any and all weapons have been removed. I am Carol Danvers also known as Captain Marvel. I have seen the future y'all are headed for, and I want to help stop it. As soon as y'all finish this letter the door will be unlocked and it will lead into a room where y'all will be watching everyone's past and futures. There will be some people in there that some of y'all may consider villains, but please note that they have atoned for they're sins and are working for the good of all now. There will be people you've never heard of, people y'all think are dead, people who have changed since the last time y'all saw them. Also time outside of the building is frozen.__

 _ _Signed Carol Danvers.__

 _ _PS. No need to worry about any urges"__ reads Simmons. The final note confuses some in the room, but is relieving to the rest of the room. May is the one elected to try and open the door. It opens to reveal . . . .

In the sanctum:

We see Dr. Strange sitting in the Sanctum watching the cloak try and fail to catch a fly. Its when the cloak finally catches the fly, that a light fills the room. Flashing to remove Dr. Strange. Leaving a confused and concerned Cloak in its wake.

When he reappeared:

He imidietly notices that the cloak isn't here with him, and he cant seem to use his powers at the moment. After trying the door multiple times, he finally notices the and reads it _"_ _ _dear Dr. Strange,__

 _ _you may be confused and disoriented, but don't worry no violence can happen in this building. Any and all weapons have been removed. I am Carol Danvers also known as Captain Marvel. I have seen the future y'all are headed for, and I want to help stop it. As soon as y'all finish this letter the door will be unlocked and it will lead into a room where y'all will be watching everyone's past and futures. There will be some people in there that some of y'all may consider villains, but please note that they have atoned for they're sins and are working for the good of all now. There will be people you've never heard of, people y'all think are dead, people who have changed since the last time y'all saw them. Also time outside the room is frozen.__

 _ _Signed Carol Danvers."__

Dr. Strange opens the door to reveal . . . .

With the Guardians and Nebula on their new ship:

"I've heard rumors that Thanos is planning something big and soon." states Nebula. "I was planning to sneak onto his ship and try to end him now." "we know that wouldn't have ended pretty, its why you agreed to stay" reasons Gamora. "well if we cant do that, then what can we do?" questions Rocket while a light starts to fill the room. "I am Groot (what the hell?)" questions Groot as he notices the light before it flashes removing them all from the ship.

When they reappeared:

"i am Groot. (what happened)" questions Groot as soon as they appear. Almost everyone drops into a defensive position. Everyone except Drax who is still practicing his technique to be invisible. " Be careful" states Quill as he slowly moves to try and open the door. Mantis is the one who notices the note and goes over to read it. _"_ _ _dear Guardians and Nebula,__

 _ _you may be confused and disoriented, but don't worry no violence can happen in this building. Any and all weapons have been removed. I am Carol Danvers also known as Captain Marvel. I have seen the future y'all are headed for, and I want to help stop it. As soon as y'all finish this letter the door will be unlocked and it will lead into a room where y'all will be watching everyone's past and futures. There will be some people in there that some of y'all may consider villains, but please note that they have atoned for they're sins and are working for the good of all now. There will be people you've never heard of, people y'all think are dead, people who have changed since the last time y'all saw them. Also time outside of the room is frozen.__

 _ _Signed Carol Danvers. PS a spell has been placed on the building where everyone can understand Groot"__ reads Mantis.

Quill opens the door to reveal . . .

With Loki, Bruce, and Valkyrie on the escape ship:

"is there a reason were hiding in this room?" questions Bruce. "do you not realize how boring kingly stuff is" responds Valkyrie, while Loki says "To plan pranks." "That, too" responds Valkyrie. "Okay, but we follow some ground rules: no intentional violence. And try to make sure no one gets hurt" states Bruce knowing who hes dealing with. Its while they're planning the prank that the light fills the room. It flashes and they're gone.

When they reappear:

"Okay, so to get the dye into Thor's food Bruce needs to distract him." states Valkyrie before noticing the change in location. "What the?" questions Bruce. Loki is already by the letter when they notice the change in scenery. "this might explain it" explains Loki before he begins to read out the letter _"_ _ _dear Loki, Bruce, and Valkyrie,__

 _ _you may be confused and disoriented, but don't worry no violence can happen in this building. Any and all weapons have been removed. I am Carol Danvers also known as Captain Marvel. I have seen the future y'all are headed for, and I want to help stop it. As soon as y'all finish this letter the door will be unlocked and it will lead into a room where y'all will be watching everyone's past and futures. There will be some people in there that some of y'all may consider villains, but please note that they have atoned for they're sins and are working for the good of all now. There will be people you've never heard of, people y'all think are dead, people who have changed since the last time y'all saw them. Also time outside of this building is frozen.__

 _ _Signed Carol Danvers. PS no visits from any green giants will occur"__

The PS note helps relieve some of bruce's worry. He then opens the door to reveal . . .

With Maria and Fury at a undisclosed location:

"A status report from Coulson just came in. It seems like everything is going well." states Maria before she continues by saying "it seems like Skye snuck in the updated betting pool for when Bobbi and Hunter will get together." "He's got himself a team of the best." states Fury. They both seem to notice the light filling the room. "mother fucker" can be heard from Fury just before the light flashes and they disappear.

When they reappear:

They both reach for their guns, but find they are missing. Fury tries the door, while Maria finds the letter and reads it _"_ _ _dear Maria and Fury,__

 _ _you may be confused and disoriented, but don't worry no violence can happen in this building. Any and all weapons have been removed. I am Carol Danvers also known as Captain Marvel. I have seen the future y'all are headed for, and I want to help stop it. As soon as y'all finish this letter the door will be unlocked and it will lead into a room where y'all will be watching everyone's past and futures. There will be some people in there that some of y'all may consider villains, but please note that they have atoned for they're sins and are working for the good of all now. There will be people you've never heard of, people y'all think are dead, people who have changed since the last time y'all saw them. Also time outside of this building is frozen.__

 _ _Signed Carol Danvers."__

"mother fucker" states Fury before he tries the door again. Opening it to reveal . . . .

In the training room in Hanks house:

"This is getting easier." states Scott while sweating profusely. "easier? You look like your melting" jokes Hope. They continue to spar as a light fills the room before flashing and making them disappear.

When they reappear:

"where are we?" questions Scott. "No idea" responds Hope. "Really wish we had a suit." they accidentally say at the same time. Scott notices the letter and reads it allowed _"_ _ _dear Scott and Hope,__

 _ _you may be confused and disoriented, but don't worry no violence can happen in this building. Any and all weapons have been removed. I am Carol Danvers also known as Captain Marvel. I have seen the future y'all are headed for, and I want to help stop it. As soon as y'all finish this letter the door will be unlocked and it will lead into a room where y'all will be watching everyone's past and futures. There will be some people in there that some of y'all may consider villains, but please note that they have atoned for they're sins and are working for the good of all now. There will be people you've never heard of, people y'all think are dead, people who have changed since the last time y'all saw them. Also time outside of this building is frozen.__

 _ _Signed Carol Danvers."__

Hope then notice the door and open it to reveal . . . .

In Peters bedroom:

We see Peter doing his homework, probably getting ready to go on a patrol for the night. When his spidey-senes alert him to the light filling the room. The light flashes and he is gone from the room.

When he reappears:

Hes on edge, but his spidey-senses don't seem to sense anything dangerous. He notices the door first, but after trying to open it and finding it locked he sees the note and reads it _"_ _ _dear Peter,__

 _ _you may be confused and disoriented, but don't worry no violence can happen in this building. Any and all weapons have been removed. I am Carol Danvers also known as Captain Marvel. I have seen the future y'all are headed for, and I want to help stop it. As soon as y'all finish this letter the door will be unlocked and it will lead into a room where y'all will be watching everyone's past and futures. There will be some people in there that some of y'all may consider villains, but please note that they have atoned for they're sins and are working for the good of all now. There will be people you've never heard of, people y'all think are dead, people who have changed since the last time y'all saw them. Also time outside of this building is frozen.__

 _ _Signed Carol Danvers. PS its okay to reveal your secret identity to them"__

The note at the end of the letter confuses Peter. How did this person know his secret identity. He then tries the door and it opens to reveal . . . . .

*An: this may not be as fleshed out as I want it to be, but I'm excited to post it and see what y'all think. If anything confuses anyone just post any questions in the comments and ill respond to the best of my ability. I may also post my info sheet, but note the info sheet is a work in progress. I add stuff every now and then when I have an idea or figure out a couple I want to happen. also not that i am terrible when it comes to grammar. so please keep that in mind if you notice any mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

The avengers watch the movies Chp 2

(not really in anyones pov, but if it does go pov itll go Peter Parker)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Brief an: im not sure if I thourughly put through where im getting each character from in the timeline. So heres a list:

The avengers (except Bruce), with Hill and Fury after age of ultron

Spider-man after Homecoming

Guardians with Nebula after vol 2

Black panther, Shuri, Bucky, Okoye, and Nakia after Black Panther

Loki, Bruce, and Valkyrie from after Thor Ragnarok

Dr strange after Dr strange

Scott and Hope after Ant-man

Coulson, May, Simmons, Fitz, and Skye from after AoS season 2 ep 5

And I may be including more later on.

The room they are greated with on the other side of the door is set up like a typical movie theater with reclining comfortable chairs. On the screen it says "introduce yourself (name, title, and age) then find a spot to get comfortable. -CD"

There is noticible tension in the air. Shouts like "why is loki here?' can be heard. As well as "is that coulson?" but the most prominet is Thors booming voise saying "Loki?! I thought you were dead?" This causes more heads to turn and look at Loki quizzicly. "Ah. Yeah, about that death doesnt like me?" states Loki uncertainly. He continues by saying "I sincerly appologize for the events of the invasion. I know this wont do much, but I was also being controlled with the stone. It was Thanos using me as a puppet. And ive turned over a new leaf while helping save the people of Asgard"

"save the people of asgard?" questions Thor. "It's a long story. I think it may be explained with what we have to watch" pipes in Bruce. "you know I prefer you with short hair." states Valkyrie unhelpfully, causing Bruce to just sigh.

"okay, what about the fact that Agent is supossed to be dead?" questions Tony. "well I was dead for a few day, but then I was brought back with a miricale drug" explains Coulson weary that one of his former agents may punch him. "Agent? You know hes director now as well right?" questions Skye. "Director, you say? Well looks like hes in for a name change." states Tony.

People have been slowly migrating to the seats. Those like Natasha and Clint sitting up at the top, preferrring to see if something comes at them. While those like peter and Mantis sitting up closer to the screen. Peter because its the most exciting place to sit, Mantis because shes never been in a theater before.

"i guess we should introduce ourselves" states Steve. He continues by saying "I guess ill go first. I'm Steve Rogers, also know as Captain America. Im nearly 100 years old." He then motions for Tony to follow suit as theyre sitting next to each other. "I'm Tony Stark, Iron man, and im 48 years old." states Tony. " I am Natasha Romonaff, the Blackwidow, and im 90 years old" states Nat. This shocks those that didn't know of her age or the serum that slows her aging, but no one says anything when they spot her glare daring them too. "I am Clit Barnton, Hawkeye, and I am 470 years old." states Clint, joking about his age. "no he's not. He's 47." deadpans Nat. "im Wanda Maximoff, also known as the Scarlet Witch, and im 16 years old" states Wanda. "I am Vision, and I am a android that was created less then a year ago" States Vision, while he temporairly switches to show his true form before going back to the form of Paul Bettany. " I am Thor son of Odin, god of thunder. I am around 1500 years old." states Thor proudly. " I am Loki, son of Odin, god of mischief. And I am 1052 years old." states Loki. "I am Brunhilde, but I go by Valkyrie. And its rude to ask a lady of her age." states Valkyrie. "I'm Bruce Banner, also know as the Hulk. I am 49 years old." states Bruce slightly awkward, because he's seeing people he hasn't seen in over 2 years. "I am Bucky Barnes, also know as the White Wolf and Winter Soldier. I am a semi stable 100 year old man. I would also like to appologize for any wrongs I did as the Winter Soldier while I was brainwashed by Hydra." states Bucky. "Bucky?" questions Steve, before he remebers something and pulls Tony out to a different room offering a quick "one moment."

In the room with Steve and Tony:

Tony stands by the door kinda confused, while Steve paces worridly. "What im about to tell you, I found out moths ago and should have told you then. And I know keeping this from you is going to hurt what we have, but keeping it longer will break it." he stops in front of Tony, looking like a hurt puppy. He continues by saying "While going through old Shield archives, me and Natasha found a video of the night your parents died."

"what?" questions Tony quietly. "let me finish, because its about to get much worse" states Steve, before continuing "in the video it shows that it wasn't a car chrash that killed your parents. It was the Winter Soldier when he was brain washed by Hydra." "what?" questions Tony as he slides down the wall in shock.

Steve sits next to him on the floor. "I know I shouldve told you sooner, but I thought it would hurt you too much. I realize now that was wrong." finishes Steve before offering some silent comefort for Tony.

They sit in silence for a few moments before Tony speaks up " I know he didn't do it, but it still hurts and it may take time for me to be able to look him in the eye." He pauses for a moment before continueng "It also hurts that you didn't tell me sooner. I know you had your reasons, but it still hurts." He stands up and helps Steve up. He then says "I know these movies are going to rehash old wounds, so its no use to fight over this." They share a quick kiss and whisper a mix of "I love yous" and "im sorrys" before walking back into the main room.

Back in the main room:

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the duo walk back in the room. They offer no explantions, but Steve motions for the introductions to continue. "I am Shuri, princess of Wakanda, and I am 16 years old" states Shuri, restarting the introductions. "I am T'challa, king of wakanda, and I am 35 years old" states T'challa. "I am Okoye, I am the General of the Dora Milaje, and I am 38 years old." explains Okoye. "I am Nakia, head of the Wakandan outreach program, and I'm 36 years old."

" I am Nick Fury and I am 66 years old" states Fury. " I am Maria Hill, and I am 36 years old" states Maria. "I am Phil Coulson, current director of Shield. And I am 48 years old." says Dc. "Im Melinda May, Coulson's second in command. And im 47" explains May, while daring any Shield members to call her the Calvery. "We're Fitzsimmons" says Fitzsimmons, falling into theyre old routine. "I'm Leo Fitz, Coulson's Engineer, and I'm 28." explains Fitz, before Simmons continues with "And I'm Jemma Simmons, Coulson's scientest, and I'm 28 as well" "I am Skye, no last name. I am Dc's hacker extrordenair. And I am 24 years old" rambles a excited Skye.

"I am Dr. Stephan Strange, formely a brain surgeon currently sorcerer supreme. I am 45." explains Dr. Strange.

"I am Scott Lang, current user of the Antman suit. And I am 35." states Scott. "I am Hope Van Dyne, current user of the Wasp suit. And I am 37." explains Hope.

"Hi its so nice to meet you all! I am Peter Parker. Also known as your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. And I am 16 years old." rambles a overly excited teenager aka. Peter.

"Peter? My names Peter, as well. I am Peter Quill, also known as Star lord. And I'm 37" states our resident teenager in a mans body Quill. "I am Gamora, unwilling daughter of Thanos, and I am 35 years old." says Gamora. "I am Nebula, also a unwilling daughter of Thanos. I am 27 years old" states Nebula. "I am Mantis, I can feel peoples emotions. And I am 25 years old" explains Mantis. "I am Drax the destroyer, and I am 35." deadpans Drax. "I am Groot. (I am baby Groot, and im a baby tree)" states Groot. "I am Rocket Racoon." states Rocket before he is interupted by Thor saying "a sweet rabbit." This causes several people to look at him weirdly. "I am a enhanced Racoon." completes Rocket.

After everyone finishes introducing themselves the screen flickers to show "now that everyone has introduced themselves, let the movies begin. The screen flickers again to show . . . .

*another An: thres really no schedule to when updates will be released. Ill try to keep it to at least 1 a week.


	3. Chapter 3

The Avengers watch the movies chp 3

 _'_ _ _The scene opens to a icy tundra with 2 vehicles driving through. It then cuts to 2 men exiting the vehicle and meeting someone already on sight.'__

"Yes, this gives us so much information about who this is about" jokes Tony, causing Steve to roll his eyes at Tony's antics.

 _'"_ _ _Are you the guys from Washington?" asked the man on sight. "You get many other visitors out here?__ _" "_ _ _How long have you been on site?__ _"_ _ _asked the 2 men who just arrived. As the men started walking towards something off screen he responded "Since this morning. A Russian oil team called it in about 18 hours ago.__ _"_

 _"_ _ _How come nobody spotted it before?__ _"_ _ _asked one of the 2. "It's really not that surprising. This landscape's changing all the time.__ _"_ _ _responded the person on sight as the scene widened to show more people walking towards something.__

 _"_ _ _You got any ideas what this thing is exactly?__ _" "_ _ _I don't know. It's probably a weather balloon.__ _"_ _ _said the other. "I don't think so. You know we don't have the equipment for a job like this.__ _"_

 _"_ _ _How long before we can start craning it out?__ _" "_ _ _I don't think you quite understand.__ _"_ _ _is said as the scene cuts to showing the first glimpse of what was found.__ _"_ _ _You guys are gonna need one hell of a crane!__ _"_ _ _as the scene widens to show a shape marked out in red lights.__

 _ _Its something looking closer to the shape of a plane and not a weather balloon.'__

"Yes, definitely a weather balloon." says Tony and Clint sarcastically.

 _'_ _ _As the scene changes again to show some men using what looks to be a laser drill to get through the ice and cut into the metal hull of the plane. The scene changes again to show the piece of the hull falling in, and then some men being lowered into the hull.__

 _ _Speaking into a com piece "Base, we're in.__ _"_ _ _As hes looking around "What is this?__ _ _Careful.__ _"_ _ _as he nearly slips on ice. As the scene changes to the man who slipped coming up on what looks to be a pilots chair. He moves some lose snow to revel something that looks to be Captain America's shield frozen in the ice.'__

"Oh! This is when they found Mr. Rogers" is excitedly whispered by Peter. "Mr. Rogers? It better be a good day in the neighborhood." joked Tony when he heard Peter.

 _'"_ _ _Lieutenant! What is it?__ _"_ _ _asked the man who uncovered the shield. "My God!__ _"_ _ _says the Lieutenant before he speaks into his com "Base, give me a line to the Colonel.__ _" "_ _ _It's 3 a.m., sir." responds someone from the earpiece.__ _"_ _ _I don't care what time it is. This one's waited long enough.__ _"_ _ _responds the lieutenant.__

 _ _The scene shifts to a the inside of a church building. The screen reads March 1942 Tonsberg, Norway.'__

"1942? Is this about when I got the serum?" questioned Steve causing some to shrug, and Tony and Bucky to look thoughtful wondering if they'll see pre-serum Steve.

 _'_ _ _Someone runs into the church saying something in another langue that is subtitled. "They have come for it!__ _" "_ _ _They have before.__ _"_ _ _replied the man in the church "Not like this.__ _"_ _ _said the man who came with the warning.__

 _ _The man who seems to be keeping something replies "Let them come. They will never find it.__ _"_

 _ _Rumbling is heard just before something breaking down the door, the stones from the doorway fall and kill the man who came with the warning. The keeper closes the mans eye as the machine moves away. As the machine moves away people looking like soldiers walk in.__

 _ _A car drives up that has a symbol known as the hydra symbol on it. The hydra soldiers try to open the lid of the coffin that lies in the center of the room. "Open it! Quickly, before he…__ _"_ _ _says one of the soldiers speaking in English. Before Schmidt walks in the church.'__

"oh no." whispers Steve realizing whats going to happen. "Is that Red Skull?" questions Peter, having learned some of the story in his history classes, earning a "yes" from Steve. "Who?" is heard from those who haven't heard the story.

 _'"_ _ _It has taken me a long time to find this place. You should be commended." says Schmidt to the keeper. Then he orders one of the soldiers "Help him up.__ _"_ _ _one of the soldiers then helps the keeper to his feet.__

 _"_ _ _I think that you are man of great vision. And in this way we are much alike.__ _"_ _ _Schmidt says talking to the keeper. The keeper replies "I am nothing like you.__ _" "_ _ _No, of course. But what others see as superstition, you and I know to be a science." says Schmidt.__

 _ _The keeper replies by saying "What you seek is just a legend.__ _"_

 _"_ _ _Then why make such an effort to conceal it?__ _"_ _ _says Schmidt before opening the coffin. The coffin reveals a skeletal viking holding a glass cube. Schmidt picks up the cube while saying__ _"_ _ _The Tesseract was the jewel of Odin's treasure room.__ _"'_

"Oh, he's there for the Tesseract" states Thor after hearing some of the story on how it was found by Hydra from Steve.

 _'_ _ _As he turns to the tower keeper he smashes the object revealing it to be a fake. He then says__ _"_ _ _It's not something one buries. But I think it is close, yes?__ _"_ _ _to the keeper. "I cannot help you.__ _"_ _ _says the keeper trying to act like he doesn't know where the real one is.__

 _"_ _ _No. But maybe you can help your village. You must have some friends out there. Some…some little grandchildren perhaps. I have no need for them to die.__ _"_ _ _is responded threateningly. As a big tank turns its guns tor wads the town.__

 _"_ _ _Yggdrasil. Tree of the world. Guardian of wisdom and fate, also.__ _"_ _ _says Schmidt as he refers to a carving of a tree on the tower walls. He then presses a button on the carving. A drawer opens to reveal the real cube. "And the Führer digs for trinkets in the desert. You have never seen this, have you?__ _"_ _ _says Schmidt as he looks at the cube. "It's not for the eyes of ordinary men.__ _"_ _ _responded the keeper.'__

"He is correct, you should not have that item." states Thor.

 _'"_ _ _Exactly." as he closes the box and then__ _ _turns to the soldiers telling them "Give the order to open fire.__ _" "_ _ _Jawohl!__ _"_ _ _responded the soldier. Subtitled as "yes"__

 _"_ _ _Fool! You cannot control the power you hold. You will burn!__ _"_ _ _says the keeper. "I already have.__ _"_ _ _responded Schmidt. Who then shoots and kills the keeper.'__

Some look affronted that even after getting what he wanted he still killed them all, but those who've been through war or close to it look somewhat defeated to see another person do something like that.

An: So I may not have stated this, but I'm going off Bucky getting at least some of his memories from the 40s back. At least enough to remember a basic timeline of events. Also does anyone else play the Avengers Academy app? Because they made Melinda May look like a punk teen in this event and I'm offended that they did that to Mama May.


	4. Chapter 4

The Avengers watch the movies ch4

 _'_ _ _The scene changes to show a scenic shot of 1940s New York before changing to the waiting area of a recruitment office. A doctor can be heard saying "O'Connel, Michael. Kaminsky, Henry.__ _"_ _ _off screen "Boy, a lot of guys getting killed over there." says a man hidden behind a newspaper to another man behind a newspaper.__

 _"_ _ _Rogers, Steven.__ _"_ _ _says the doctor off screen again. The man puts down the news paper revealing himself to be Steve.'__

"Oh! You're so tiny." states Tony. "Adjustiong to the changes mustve been hard." responds Bruce. While everyone in the room can see the gears turn in their heads as they think about the science behind the change.

"Yeah, I accidently lost control when running once and ran into a bridal shop window." agrees Steve. " A wedding shop? So if we ever get married, you already have a dress picked out?" teases Tony before continuing a little more quietly "Or were just just looking for lingerie to wear under a tux?" Multiple chuckles can be heard across the room while Steve blushes slightly and shakes his head at Tony's antics.

 _'"_ _ _It kind of makes you think twice about enlisting, huh?__ _"_ _ _says the guy sitting next to him. "Nope.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve.__

 _ _The scene shifts to Steve standing in front of the doctor only wearing boxers. "Rogers. What did your father die of?__ _"_ _ _Asked the doctor.  
Mustard gas. He was in the hundred and seventh infantry. I was hoping I could be assigned…__ _"_ _ _answered Steve. "Your mother?__ _"_ _ _asked the doctor. "She was a nurse in a TB ward. Got hit, couldn't shake it.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. The scene shifts to show the doctor looking at Steve's file which shows Steve's extensiveness health issues. The list reads: Asthma, Scarlet Fever, Rheumatic Fever, Sinusitis, frequent colds, High blood pressure, Pounding in the heart, easily fatigues, Heart trouble, nervous trouble of any sort, has household contact with tuberculosis, and a parent/sibling with diabetes, cancer, or heart attack.'__

Everyone's eyes go as wide as scaucers when they read the whole list, before turning to look at Steve wondering why he ever left the house.

"Why did you ever leave your house? Please tell me you had someone with you when you did?" states Tony worried for his boyfriend, even though Steve is sitting next to him perfectly fine.

Before Steve could say something Tony turns to Bucky before saying "You were with him when he went out as much as possible, right? You tried to sway his habits?"

"I tried to the best of my abilities, but I also had work and we know how stubborn Steve is." states Bucky before continuing "He tendend to end up in fights alot, because he doesnt like bullies. I tended to find him and stop the fight when this happened, I think I had some type of Steve is doing something stupid radar."

"Hey!" shouts Steve before continuing "I'm fine, nothing too bad happened to me. And not everything I do is dumb and might have me more hurt in the end."

"Nah, you may think its a smart idea, but to others we see the flaws." deadpans Nat, before continuing "Like jumping out a Quinnjet with out a parachute"

That causes both Tony and Bucky to facepalm, and Steve to look sheepish before stating "can we continue watching?"

 _'"_ _ _Sorry, son.__ _"_ _ _says the doctor having decided to turn him down. "Look, just give me a chance.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve pleadingly. "You'd be ineligible on your asthma alone__ _"_ _ _says the doctor.__ _"_ _ _Is there anything you can do?__ _"_ _ _asked Steve. "I'm doing it. I'm saving your life.__ _"_ _ _says the doctor as he stamps the card with 4F.__

 _ _The scene then changes to Steve in a movie theatre. A commercial about the war is playing before the movie.__

 _"_ _ _War continues to ravage Europe. But help is on the way. Every able-bodied young man is lining up to serve his country. Even little Timmy is doing his part collecting scrap metal. Nice work, Timmy!__ _"_ _ _is heard being said by a announcer on the commercial.__

 _"_ _ _Who cares? Play the movie already!__ _"_ _ _shouts some jerk. "Hey, you wanna show some respect?__ _"_ _ _asked Steve quietly.__

 _"_ _ _Meanwhile, overseas, our brave boys are showing the Axis powers that the price freedom is never too high.__ _"_ _ _the announcer can be heard saying.__

 _"_ _ _Let's got! Get on with it! Hey, just start the cartoon!__ _"_ _ _shouts the jerk again. "Hey buddy, you wanna shut up?!__ _"_ _ _says Steve louder getting the attention of the jerk. The jerk then stands up and looks at Steve.'__

"oh no" mutters Bucky realizing what happenes after this.

 _'"_ _ _Together with Allied forces, we'll face any threat, no matter the size.__ _"_ _ _is heard from the announcer again.__

 _ _The scene changes to a alley. It shows Steve being beat up by the jerk who is much bigger then him.__

 _"_ _ _You just don't know when to give up, do you?__ _"_ _ _says the jerk after he knocked Steve down. "I can do this all day.__ _"_ _ _says Steve as he stands up and attacks again. The guy continues to beat down Steve. Just as he knocks Steve down again, someone steps up punching the jerk.'__

This scene causes some to wince, and Tony to stare at Steve not wating to see him be beat up.

 _'"_ _ _Hey! Pick on someone your own size.__ _"_ _ _says Bucky as he saves Steve.'__

"oh thank god." states Tony glad that Bucky was there to end the situation.

 _'"_ _ _Sometimes, I think you like getting punched.__ _"_ _ _teases Bucky. "I had him on the ropes.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve.__

 _ _Bucky then sees Steve's enlistment form on the ground and picks it up.__ _"_ _ _How many times is this?__ _"_ _ _asks Bucky as he starts to read the form.__ _"_ _ _Oh, you're from Paramus now? You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?__ _"_ _ _says Bucky after he read the form.__ _"_ _ _You get your orders?__ _"_ _ _responds Steve, changing the subject. Bucky answers "The one-o-seventh. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow.__ _" "_ _ _I should be going.__ _"_ _ _says Steve down that he got turned down again.__

 _"_ _ _Come on, man. My last night! Gotta get you cleaned up.__ _"_ _ _says Bucky. "Why? Where are we going?__ _"_ _ _questions Steve. "The future.__ _"_ _ _responds Bucky as they start to walk out of the ally. Steve takes the newspaper and reads the ad for the 1943 worlds fair.'__

"You might see a lot of Howards" whispers Steve, remembering how Tony feels about Howard. Tony wonders what truly happened to change his father from the man Steve knew to the man he knew.

 _'_ _ _The scene changes to Steve and Bucky walking into the worlds fair. "I don't see what the problem is. You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know, there's three and a half million women here.__ _"_ _ _says Bucky. "Well, I'd settle for just one.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. "Good thing I took care of that.__ _"_ _ _says Bucky as he turns to reveal their dates. He then waves to the 2 girls.__

 _"_ _ _Hey, Bucky!__ _"_ _ _shouts Bucky's date. "What did you tell her about me?__ _"_ _ _asked Steve as they start to walk towards the girls. "Only the good stuff.__ _"_ _ _responds Bucky. The scene changes to inside the building where music is heard playing.__

 _"_ _ _Welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and the World of Tomorrow. A greater world. A better world.__ _"_ _ _can be heard over the loud speakers. "Oh, my God! It's starting!__ _"_ _ _says Bucky's date, who then pulls Bucky and the other girl closer to the stage.__

 _"_ _ _Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!__ _"_ _ _announces a female voice. Howard then enters the stage that includes a car and some show girls. Then Howard kisses the woman who announced him.__

 _"_ _ _I love you, Howard!__ _"_ _ _shouts a woman in the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all.__ _"_ _ _says Howard to the audience.__

 _ _The female helpers then remove the tires off the car. "Yes. Thanks, Mandy.__ _"_ _ _says Howard to the addressing the audience again "With Stark robotic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that.__ _"_

 _ _Then Howard turns on the machine causing the car to start floating. "Holy cow.__ _"_ _ _says Bucky.__

 _ _Then the machines making the car float start to malfunction causing it to fall back to the stage. "I did say a few years, didn't I?__ _"_ _ _said Howard just after the car fell causing the audience to laugh.'__

"He says that then, but its been over 70 years and still no flying car." jokes Peter. "Oh really, have you seen Lola? It's DC's car and it flies!" states Skye excitedly causing Coulson to sigh at her antics. "Oh! Can I see it?!" questions Peter. "Maybe after this when we get out of here." responds Coulson.

 _'_ _ _Bucky starts to say "Hey, Steve, what do you say we treat these girls…__ _"_ _ _as he turns around, but he then notices that Steve is gone.__

 _ _The scene changes to a recruitment center at the pavilion. It shows a man and his date. As the man steps up to a mirror that makes him look like a soldier. "Come on, soldier.__ _"_ _ _says the woman as she pulls the man away.__

 _ _Steve then steps up to the mirror but is too short to fill out the face plate.__ _"_ _ _Come on. You're kind of missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing.__ _"_ _ _says Bucky as he walks up behind Steve. "You go ahead. I'll catch up with you.__ _"_ _ _says Steve as he decides to try and enlist again. "You're really gonna do this again?__ _"_ _ _asked Bucky in disbelief.__

 _"_ _ _Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck.__ _"_ _ _answered Steve. "As who? Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you. Or worse, they'll actually take you.__ _"_ _ _responds Bucky. Who seems worried for Steve. "Look, I know you don't think I can do this.__ _"_ _ _says Steve. "This isn't a back alley, Steve. It's war!__ _"_ _ _argues Bucky. "I know it's a war. You don't have to tell me.__ _"_ _ _is Steve's answer.__

 _"_ _ _Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs.__ _"_ _ _says Bucky. "What am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal…__ _"_ _ _asks Steve. "Yes!__ _"_ _ _answers Bucky. During their little argument the scene shifts to show a man walk up and over hear them. "__ _…_ _ _in my little red wagon.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. "Why not?__ _"_ _ _asks Bucky. Steve's answer is "I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky.__ _" "_ _ _I don't…__ _"_ _ _starts Bucky.__

 _"_ _ _Bucky, come on! There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me.__ _"_ _ _argues Steve. "Right. Cause you got nothing to prove.__ _"_ _ _is Bucky's response. "Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?__ _"_ _ _shouts Bucky's date. Bucky turns to the girls and says "Yes, we are.__ _"_ _ _He then turns to Steve and says "Don't do anything stupid until I get back.__ _" "_ _ _How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you.__ _"_ _ _says Steve in jest.__

 _"_ _ _You're a punk.__ _"_ _ _responds Bucky as he walks towards Steve to hug him goodbye. "Jerk. Be careful.__ _"_ _ _says Steve.'__

"You're still a stuborn punk." jokes Bucky. "well you're still a jerk." jokes Steve as well.

 _'_ _ _As Bucky is walking away Steve shouts "Don't win the war till I get there!__ _"_ _ _Bucky salutes him then turns to the girls and says "Come on girls. They're playing our song.__ _"_

 _ _The scene shifts to show Steve in a examination room with a doctor. Then a nurse walks in and whispers something to the doctor. "Wait here.__ _"_ _ _says the doctor. "Is there a problem?__ _"_ _ _asks Steve. "Just wait here.__ _ _Is the doctors only response before walking out.__

 _ _Steve then turns to look at the sign about lying on your enlistment form, and starts to get ready to leave. A enlistment officer then walks in the room as Steve looks up at him worriedly.__

 _ _A new person enters the room and says "thank you" to the enlistment officer. Then the officer leaves, leaving just Steve and the new man in the room. He turns to Steve and says "So, you want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis.__ _" "_ _ _Excuse me?__ _"_ _ _asks Steve. "Dr. Abraham Erskine.__ _"_ _ _the man introduces himself. He then walks over to Steve and says who he represents "I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve.__ _" "_ _ _Steve Rogers.__ _"_ _ _Steve introduces himself.__

 _"_ _ _Where are you from?__ _"_ _ _asks Steve as Dr. Erskine starts looking through his file. "Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany. This troubles you?__ _"_ _ _responds Dr. Erskine.__

 _ _Steve shakes his head and says "No.__ _"_

 _"_ _ _Where are you from, Mr. Rogers? Mmm? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities.__ _"_ _ _ask Dr. Erskine while flipping through Steve's file.__

 _"_ _ _That might not be the right file.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve trying to deny the fact that hes lied on his enlistment forms. "No, it's not the exams I'm interested in. It's the five tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?__ _"_ _ _responds Dr. Erskine. "Is this a test?__ _"_ _ _asks Steve. "Yes.__ _"_ _ _is Dr. Erskine's only reply. "I don't wanna kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from.__ _"_ _ _answers Steve.__

 _"_ _ _Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is the little guy, huh? I can offer you a chance.__ _"_ _ _says Dr. Erskine. They then exit the room. "Only a chance.__ _"_ _ _says Dr. Erskine "I'll take it.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve excitedly.__

 _"_ _ _Good. So where is the little guy from, actually?__ _"_ _ _asked Dr. Erskine. "Brooklyn.__ _"_ _ _is Steve's answer.__

 _ _Dr. Erskine stamps Steve's form and hands him back the file saying "Congratulations, soldier.__ _"_ _ _Steve opens the file and sees its been marked accepted.'__

"Yay, you were accepted!" cheers Peter, causing everyone to chuckle at his excitment.

An: like I said on my profile, pm me or leave ship suggestions in reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

The Avengers Watch the Movies ch 5

An: so it took a review from a guest to make me realize that I forgot Sam and Rhodey like a idiot. I considered saying I had them there in the Beginning, but thought that was stupid. So ill be adding them to the room after this movie finishes. I'm also considering on bringing Hunter and maybe Tripp in as well.

 _ _The scene shifts to a Hydra lab deep within some mountains.__

 _"_ _ _Are you ready, Dr. Zola?__ _"_ _ _Schmidt asks a new person. "My machine requires the most delicate calibration. Forgive me if I seem overcautious.__ _"_ _ _responds Dr. Zola. "And are you certain that those conductors of yours can withstand the energy surge long enough for a transference?__ _"_ _ _asks Schmidt. "With this artifact, I am certain of nothing. I fear it may not work at all.__ _"_ _ _responds Dr. Zola.__

 _ _Schmidt inserts the Tesseract carefully into the machine. Zola then starts up the machine.__

"This wont end well." mutters Clint.

 _"_ _ _Twenty percent. Forty. Sixty. Stabilizing at 70%.__ _"_ _ _says Zola as he reads the controls of the machine. As he is taking over the controls, Schmidt says "I have not come all this way for safety, Doctor."__ _ _he then turns the machines controls all the way up. Thus causing the room to be filled with the fluttering blue light. "What is that?__ _"_ _ _questions Dr. Zola.__

 _ _The scene shifts to after they have successfully collected energy from the Tesseract using the machine. "I must congratulate you, Arnim. Your designs do not disappoint. Though they may require some slight reinforcement.__ _"_ _ _says Schmidt.__

 _"_ _ _The exchange is stable. Amazing! The energy we have just collected could power my design, all my designs. This will change the war.__ _"_ _ _responds Dr. Zola. "Dr. Zola, this will change the world.__ _"_ _ _is the last thing Schmidt says before the scene changes.__

 _ _It changes to show Steve at a training camp standing in line with other soldiers.__

 _"_ _ _Ready, exercise!__ _"_ _ _can be heard said off screen to other trainees.__

 _"_ _ _Recruits, attention! Gentlemen, I'm Agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division.__ _"_ _ _Agent carter introduces herself to the recruits lined up in front of her. "What's with the accent, Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army.__ _"_ _ _is asked by a rude soldier. "What's your name, soldier?__ _"_ _ _asks Agent Carter. "Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty.__ _"_ _ _responds Hodge. "Step forward, Hodge." instructs Agent Carter. After he steps forward, Agent carter instructs him to "Put your right foot forward.__ _"_

 _ _As he steps forward he says "Mmm… We gonna wrassle? Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like.__ _"_ _ _winking when he finished the sentence. But is caught off guard when Agent Carter punches him in the face knocking him to the ground.__

Shouts of "yes!" and "Go Peggy!' can be heard. "She's Awesome. Reminds me of Aunt May." states Peter off-offhandedly.

 _ _Someone new drives up in a open top jeep. "Agent Carter.__ _"_ _ _greets the man. "Colonel Phillips.__ _"_ _ _is Agent Carters response.__

 _ _Talking to Carter he says "I see you're breaking in the candidates. That's good!__ _"_ _ _he then turns to Hodge and says "Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention till somebody comes tells you what to do.__ _" "_ _ _Yes, sir.__ _"_ _ _responds Hodge.__

 _ _Col Phillips addresses the recruits by saying "General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men…__ _"_ _ _faltering when he spots Steve "And because they're gonna get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers.__ _"_

 _ _While he is talking the scene shifts to show Steve unpacking his bunk. Then to Steve having trouble keeping up with the others and getting bullied because of it. "Rogers! Get that rifle out of the mud!__ _"_ _ _shouts a Sergeant.__

 _ _We hear Col. Phillips say "And they, will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell.__ _"_

 _ _The scene shifts again to show the trainees running up to a flag pole and Agent Carter waiting in a open air jeep. "Pick up the pace, ladies! Let's go! Double time! Come on! Faster! Faster! Move! Move!__ _"_ _ _is shouted by the Sergeant. The group then makes it to the flag pole. "Squad, halt! That flag means we're only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter. Move, move!__ _"_ _ _as the soldiers move to surround the flag pole and try to climb it one of them can be heard saying "Come on! Get up there!__ _"_

 _ _As the Sergeant watches the soldiers try and fail he says this to them "If that's all you got, this army's in trouble! Get up there, Hodge! Come on! Get up there! Nobody's got that flag in 17 years! Now fall back into line! Come on, fall in! Let's go! Get back into formation! Rogers! I said fall in!__ _"_ _ _Steve walks up to the flag pole and takes out the pins causing it to fall over. He walks over grabs the flag and hands it to the Sergeant saying "Thank you, sir.__ _"_ _ _He then climbs into the back of the vehicle with Carter. The car drives away.__

"Is that the great Steve Rogers bending the rules?" jokes Tony. "Well there weren't rules given." deadpans Steve, before continuing "But they probably didn't expect anyone to do that."

 _ _The scene shifts to the soldiers doing push ups while Agent Carter tells them what to do. "Faster, ladies! Come on. My grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul. Move it!__ _"_ _ _shouts Agent Carter as we can see Steve struggling to keep up.__

 _ _The scene shifts to show Col. Phillips walking with Dr. Erskine nearby. "You're not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?__ _"_ _ _asks Col. Phillips in disbelief. "I am more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice.__ _"_ _ _responds Dr. Erskine having clearly already made a choice.__

 _"_ _ _When you brought a ninety pounds asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell? Maybe he'll be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him.__ _"_ _ _says Col. Phillips referring to Steve.__

 _ _As Col. Phillips and Dr. Erskine arrive to Agent Carter. She orders the soldiers "Up.__ _"_

 _"_ _ _You stick a needle in that kids arm and it's gonna go right through him.__ _"_ _ _as he watches Steve struggle with the training. "Come on, girls.__ _"_ _ _says Agent Carter.__

 _"_ _ _Look at that. He's making me cry.__ _"_ _ _says Col. Phillips as they continue to talk about Steve.__

 _"_ _ _I am looking for qualities beyond the physical.__ _"_ _ _is Dr. Erskine's response. "Do you know how long it took to set up this project?__ _"_ _ _asks Col. Phillips. "Yeah, I know.__ _"_ _ _responds Dr. Erskine. "All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator What's-His-Name's committees?__ _"_ _ _Col. Phillips asks again. "Brandt. Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts." says Dr. Erskine.__

 _"_ _ _Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big, he's fast, he obeys orders. He's a soldier.__ _"_ _ _says Col. Phillips trying to convince Dr. Erskine to pick someone else. Dr. Erskine points out how he treats the other soldiers by saying "He's a bully.__ _" "_ _ _You don't win wars with niceness, doctor." says Col. Phillips as he takes out a hand grenade. "You win war with guts.__ _"_ _ _He then pulls the pin from the grenade. While he throws it to where the soldiers are. He shouts "Grenade!__ _"_

 _ _All the soldiers move away from the grenade except Steve who jumps on it. He tries to keep others away by shouting "Get away! Get back!__ _"_ _ _He continues to lay on it waiting for it to go off until a officer shouts "It was a dummy grenade. All clear. Back in formation.__ _"_

 _ _Steve looks towards Col. Phillips and Dr. Erskine asking "Is this is a test?__ _"_

"Who even does that? That man seems like a asshole. Why throw a fake grenade, or a grenade at all?" states Tony, already not liking this guy. "Yeah, that's not something he should've done." responds Bucky.

"Mr. Rogers why did you throw yourself on the grenade? That was really brave." asks Peter. "Yeah, why did you?" states Tony and Bucky at the same time. "Ummm . . . it seemed like the best option at the time." explains Steve. "Sureeeeee" states Tony without pushing the subject.

 _ _Dr. Erskine looks at Col. Phillips after having his point proven. "He's still skinny.__ _"_ _ _says Col. Phillips begrudgingly.__

 _ _The scene shifts to Steve sitting on his bunk in a now empty bunk area. Dr. Erskine knocks on the door. "May I?__ _"_ _ _he asks before sitting across from Steve. "Yeah.__ _"_ _ _is Steve's answer. "Can't sleep?__ _"_ _ _asks Dr. Erskine. "I got the jitters, I guess.__ _"_ _ _replies Steve. "Me, too.__ _"_ _ _responds Dr. Erskine as he laughs a little.__

 _"_ _ _Can I ask you a question__ _"_ _ _asks Steve. "Just one?__ _"_ _ _responds Erskine. "Why me?__ _"_ _ _asks Steve__

 _"_ _ _I suppose that is the only question that matters.__ _"_ _ _responds Erskine as he looks down at the bottle of schnapps he brought with him.__ _ _He continues by saying "This is from Augsburg. My city. So many people forget that the first country that the Nazi's invaded was their own. You know, after the last war the…my people struggled. They…they felt weak. They felt small. And then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags and the…and the…__ _"_ _ _He waves his hands while telling this story "And he…he hears of me, my work and he finds me. And he says "You." He says "You will make us strong." Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of Hydra, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now, Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he's ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the Gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist.__ _"_ _ _As the story is finished, we flash back to see Schmidt steal the formula and inject himself.__

 _"_ _ _Schmidt must become that superior man.__ _"_ _ _says Erskine talking about Schmidt. "Did it make him stronger?__ _"_ _ _questions Steve. "Yeah. But, there were other effects. The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So, good becomes great. Bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because a strong man, who has known power all his life, will lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows compassion.__ _"_ _ _is Erskine's response. "Thanks. I think.__ _"_ _ _says Steve.__

"Wow, that's awesome. While you all Turned into Heroes know by all, Schmidt turned into a face in our history books most don't remember." states Peter.

 _ _While pouring two drinks, Erskine says "Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man.__ _"_

 _"_ _ _To the little guys.__ _"_ _ _says Steve while holding up his glass to toast. Erskine stops him just before he takes a sip by saying "No! No! Wait! Wait! What I am doing? No! You have a procedure tomorrow. No fluids.__ _"_ _ _he then takes Steve's drink and pours it in his own.__

 _"_ _ _All right. We'll drink it after.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. "No! I don't have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? Drink it now!__ _"_ _ _counters Erskine.__

 _ _The scene shifts to show Schmidt lad. As Dr. Zola enters the lab Schmidt turns off the lights and asks "Is there something in particular you need?__ _"_ _ _we then see a artist painting his image in oil paints. "I understand you found him.__ _"_ _ _responds Dr. Zola. "See for yourself.__ _"_ _ _as he motions for Dr. Zola to look at a bunch of surveillance photos of Erskine. "You disapprove.__ _"_ _ _says Schmidt as he notices Dr. Zola pull a face.__

 _"_ _ _I just don't see why you need concern yourself. I can't imagine he will succeed.__ _"_ _ _is Dr. Zola's response before looking nervously at Schmidt and saying "Again.__ _"_

 _"_ _ _His serum is the Allies' only defence against this power we now possess. If we take it away from them, then our victory is assured.__ _"_ _ _responds Schmidt. "Shall I give the order?__ _"_ _ _asks Dr. Zola. "It has been given.__ _"_ _ _is Schmidt's response__

 _"_ _ _Good.__ _"_ _ _responds Dr. Zola as he turns to leave.__

 _"_ _ _Dr. Zola.__ _"_ _ _calls Schmidt as he turns the lights back on "What do you think?__ _"_

 _"_ _ _A masterpiece.__ _"_ _ _is what Dr. Zola says about the painting making the artist look relieved.__

 _ _The scene shifts to show Peggy and Steve in the back of a car riding through Brooklyn. "I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner.__ _"_ _ _says Steve as he recounts the multiple places he was beaten up in. "Did you have something against running away?__ _"_ _ _asks Peggy. "You start running they'll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. Can't say no forever, right?" counters Steve.__

 _"_ _ _I know a little of what that's like. To have every door shut in your face.__ _"_ _ _responds Peggy. "I guess I just don't why you'd wanna join the army if you're a beautiful dame. Or a beautiful…a woman. An agent, not a dame! You are beautiful, but…__ _"_ _ _stutters Steve.__

"You had no idea how to talk to a women." parrots Tony from a story he heard from Peggy, before continuing "good thing she liked you, or I wouldn't be surprised if she punched you." "Yeah, after getting to know her more I'm surprised she didn't as well." states Steve.

 _"_ _ _You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?__ _"_ _ _responds Peggy.__

"Yes, I still know Aunt Peggy well." cheers Tony causing others to chuckle.

 _"_ _ _This is the longest conversation I've had with one. Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on." admits Steve.__ _"_ _ _You must have danced?__ _"_ _ _questions Peggy.__

 _"_ _ _Well, asking a woman to dance always seems so terrifying. And the past few year just didn't seem to matter that much. Figured I'd wait.__ _"_ _ _says Steve. "For what?__ _"_ _ _questions Peggy. "The right partner.__ _"_ _ _answers Steve.__

 _ _The scene switches to them pulling up in front of a antiques store and getting out of the car. "This way.__ _"_ _ _directs Peggy. "What are we doing here?__ _"_ _ _questions Steve. "Follow me.__ _"_ _ _says Peggy as they walk inside the building.__

 _"_ _ _Wonderful weather this morning isn't it?__ _"_ _ _questions the owner of the store. "Yes, but I always carry an umbrella.__ _"_ _ _responds Peggy. They head behind a curtain into a back room where Peggy enters a code and a door opens to reveal a secret lab. She then leads Steve into this big circular room filled with machinery and Erskine.__

 _"_ _ _Good morning.__ _"_ _ _says Erskine as he shakes Steve's hand and someone takes a picture. "Please, not now.__ _"_ _ _he says to the photographer. While the photographer walks away, Erskine asks Steve "Are you ready?" At Steve's nod, he says "Good. Take off your shirt, your tie and your hat.__ _"_

 _ _In the observation room above.__

 _"_ _ _Senator Brandt, glad you could make it.__ _"_ _ _greets Col. Phillips. "Why exactly am I in Brooklyn?__ _"_ _ _asks the senator. "We needed access to the city's power grid. Of course, if you'd given me the generators I requisitioned…__ _"_ _ _responded Col. Phillips.__

 _"_ _ _A lot of people are asking for funds, Colonel.__ _"_ _ _says the senator referring to his guests "Oh, this is…__ _" "_ _ _Fred Clemson, State Department.__ _"_ _ _says Clemson as he cuts off the senator. "If this project of yours comes through, we'd like to see it used for something other than headlines.__ _"_ _ _he continued.__

 _"_ _ _Jesus. Somebody get that kid a sandwich.__ _"_ _ _says the senator when he spots Steve.__

 _ _Back in the chamber, Steve climbed up into the pod. "Comfortable?__ _"_ _ _asks Erskine. "It's a little big. You save me any of that schnapps?" responds Steve. "Not as much as I should have. Sorry. Next time.__ _"_ _ _says Erskine before Turning to Howard and asking__ _"_ _ _Mr. Stark, how are your levels?__ _" "_ _ _Levels at 100%.__ _"_ _ _responds Howard. "Good.__ _"_ _ _states Erskine.__

 _"_ _ _We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as we'll ever be.__ _"_ _ _says Howard. Erskine says to Peggy "Agent Carter? Don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?__ _" "_ _ _Oh, yes. Of course. Sorry.__ _"_ _ _responds Peggy before she heads up to the observation deck.__

 _"_ _ _Good.__ _"_ _ _states Erskine before he picks up a mike and begins speaking into it__ _"_ _ _Do you hear me? is this on?__ _"_ _ _After he checks the mike he begins addressing the people here to see what happens "Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays.__ _"_

 _"_ _ _That wasn't so bad.__ _"_ _ _says Steve after hes given a shot. "That was penicillin.__ _"_ _ _says Erskine to Steve.__

"Oh Steve." mutters Tony getting worried about what hes about to witness.

 _ _He then addresses the audience saying "Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one.__ _"_ _ _the machine injects Steve with the serum. "Now, Mr. Stark.__ _"_ _ _he ques for Howard to pull the lever that moves the pod upright enclosing Steve in.__ _ _Erskine then knocks on the pod and asks Steve "Steven, can you hear me?__ _" "_ _ _It's probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?__ _"_ _ _is jokingly responded by Steve. "We will proceed.__ _"_ _ _says Erskine as he turns to Howard. "That's ten percent. Twenty percent. Thirty. That's 40 %.__ _"_ _ _while managing the controls Howard reads off what they are saying. "Vital signs are normal.__ _"_ _ _states a doctor. "That's 50 %. Sixty. Seventy.__ _"_ _ _continues Howard. After he says that Steve starts screaming in pain from the vita rays.__

"God." mutters Tony before looking away not wanting to see Steve in pain.

 _"_ _ _Steven!__ _"_ _ _shouts Erskine. "Shut it down.__ _"_ _ _shouts Peggy. "Steven!__ _"_ _ _shouts Erskine again while knocking on the pod trying to get Steve to respond. "Shut it down!__ _"_ _ _is again shouted by Peggy.__

 _"_ _ _Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark! Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!__ _"_ _ _says Erskine to Howard. "No! Don't! I can do this!__ _"_ _ _says Steve finally from within the pod. "Eighty. Ninety. That's 100 %.__ _"_ _ _continues Howard until everything overloads and the reactor shuts itself down. "Mr. Stark?__ _"_ _ _asks Erskine, while motioning for Howard to open the pod.__ _"_ _ _Steven. Steven.__ _"_ _ _says Erskine as the pod begins to open. "The son of a bitch did it." says Col. Phillips as everyone starts to pour out of the observation deck. Everyone seemingly misses Clemson leave a small metal object behind.__

 _"_ _ _I did it.__ _"_ _ _says Steve as he stumbles out of the pod supported by Howard and Erskine. "Yeah, yeah. I think we did it.__ _" "_ _ _We actually did it.__ _"_ _ _agrees Howard and Erskine.__

"Oh my god, not only did it give you muscles it oiled you up." jokes Tony. "It's just sweat." deadpans Steve. "Nah, that's what they wanted you to believe." counters Tony.

 _"_ _ _How do you feel?__ _"_ _ _questions Peggy. "Taller.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. "You look taller.__ _"_ _ _says Peggy agreeing with his assessment.__

 _"_ _ _How do you like Brooklyn now, Senator?__ _"_ _ _says the colonel, while questioning the senator. "I can think of some folks in Berlin who are about to get very nervous. Congratulations, Doctor.__ _"_ _ _responds the senator while shaking hands with Erskine. "Thank you, sir.__ _"_ _ _responds Erskine.__

 _ _Clemson detonates a bomb in the observation deck using the confusion to steal the last vial of the serum. "Stop him!__ _"_ _ _shouts Erskine before he is shot by Clemson. Clemson then flees and is chased by Peggy.__

 _ _Steve kneels by Erskine who points at Steve's chest before dying.__

 _After getting to the shop front he shoots the old lady who let them in._ _ _Outside the shop Clemson shoots his way to a get away car, but then Peggy shoots and kills the get away driver crashing it into a taxi. So Clemson has to change cars. "What are you ding? Buddy, are you all right? Hey, this guy's been shot!__ _"_ _ _asks the driver of the taxi. He drives off in the taxi straight towards Peggy who just keeps shooting at him but misses. Steve shoves her out of the way just before he reaches her with the taxi. "I had him!__ _"_ _ _shouts Peggy. "Sorry!__ _"_ _ _responds Steve.__

"Help, never playing chicken with a car when cap is around." jokes Clint. "Nah, Capsicles old eyes wouldn't be able to tell." continues Tony.

 _ _He then starts chasing after the car on foot. While chasing the car he loses control of his power and accidentally crashes into a bridal wear store. "I'm sorry.__ _"_ _ _is shouted before he runs back into a street full of cars. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!__ _"_ _ _is heard shouted while Steve avoids being hit by the cars.__

 _ _Steve catches up to the car by the pier and then causes Clemson to lose control over the car making he get out and run on foot. While running past a group of people with his gun out he takes a young boy hostage.__

"Not the kid!" shouts a worried Scott and Clint causing everyone to look at them. After some confused looks Clint explains "for those who don't know I have a family with 3 kids." Scott the explains "I have a young daughter named Cassie and a bad guys done something like that with her, but shes fine." "Don't worry too much the kid turns out fine." explains Steve.

 _"_ _ _No! No! Not my son!__ _"_ _ _shouts the boys mother. "Stop it!__ _"_ _ _shouts the boy. "Don't hurt him!__ _"_ _ _shouts the mother again. "Get back!__ _"_ _ _shouts Clemson before he runs away still holding the boy. "Let me go!__ _"_ _ _shouts the boy still trying to get free. "Let go of my son! Don't hurt him!__ _"_ _ _shouts the mother.__

 _"_ _ _Wait, don't! Don't!__ _"_ _ _shouts Steve as Clemson points a gun toward the boys head.__ _ _He then points the gun at Steve and pulls the trigger, but the gun is empty so instead he throws the boy into the water. "No! Don't!__ _"_ _ _shouts Steve looking like hes about to jump in after the boy. But hes stopped by the boy shouting "Go get him! I can swim!__ _"_

That causes those who were holding a breath to release it, knowing that the boy was good even after Steve saying he was fine.

 _ _Clemson tries to escape in a sub, but is stopped when Steve jumps in after the sub and rips the glass top off. He then pulls Clemson back onto dry land, but as they struggle more the vial breaks.__

 _"_ _ _Who the hell are you?__ _"_ _ _asks Steve. "The first of many. Cut off one head, two more shall take its place. Hail Hydra!__ _"_ _ _Clemson responds before popping a fake tooth lose and swallowing it. He starts to foam at the mouth and then dies.__

"And it begins" states Coulson before sighing causing everyone else on his team to sigh, thinking about they're run ins with Hydra.

An #2: if anyone sees something missing please tell me. the word count changed by a lot from my word document to , but i couldnt find anything missing.


	6. Chapter 6

The Avengers Watch the Movies ch6

 _ _The scene shifts to show Hydra HQ and some men entering the base. "The Führer is not accustomed to being ignored, Herr Schmidt. He funds your research because you promised him weapons." Says one of the men to Schmidt. "You serve at his pleasure. he gave you this facility as a reward for your injuries." Says the other.__

"So he was even working behind the backs of the bad guys." states Peter, intrested in learning some details that wereint in the history books.

 _"_ _ _Reward? Call it what it is. Exile. I no longer reflect his image of Aryan perfection." Is Schmidt's response. "You think this is about appearances? Your Hydra division has failed to deliver so much as a rifle in over a year. And we had learned through local intelligence you had mounted a full-scale incursion into Norway." Says the final man.__

 _"_ _ _The Führer feels… How does he put it? "The Red Skull has been indulged long enough!"" Says the first man.__

 _"_ _ _Gentlemen, you have come to see the results of our work. Let me show you." Is said by Schmidt before they enter the lab. "Hitler speaks of a thousand year Reich, but he cannot feed his army for a month. His troops spill their blood across every field in Europe. But still he is no closer to achieving his goals." Continues Schmidt after entering the lab.__

 _"_ _ _And I suppose you still aim to end this war through magic?" Says the 3rd man. "Science. But I understand your confusion. Great power has always baffled primitive men. Hydra is assembling an arsenal to destroy my enemies in one stroke. Where ever they are, regardless of how many forces they possess. All in a matter of hours." Is Schmidt's response.__

 _"_ _ _Your enemies?" Questions the 3rd man. "My weapons contain enough destructive power to decimate every hostile capital on earth. Quite simply, gentlemen, I have harnessed the power of the Gods." answers Schmidt. "Thank you, Schmidt." Responds the first man.__

 _"_ _ _For what?" Questions Schmidt. "For making it clear how obviously mad you are." Responds the 1st man. "Berlin is on this map!" Says one of the men while he study's the map on a desk. "So it is." responds Schmidt.__

 _"_ _ _You will be punished for your insolence! You will be brought before the Führer himself!" Responds the first man angrily before being shot and killed by Schmidt's Tesseract powered gun. "Schmidt!" Screams the second man before being disintegrated.__

 _"_ _ _My apologies, Doctor, but we both knew Hydra could grow no further in Hitler's shadow. Hail Hydra." says Schmidt. "Hail Hydra!" Is said by the technicians while the raise both arms in salute. "Hail Hydra!" Is said by Dr. Zola when Schmidt turns to him.__

 _ _The scene shifts to Steve sitting in a examination room with Peggy as a nurse takes another blood sample from him. "Think you got enough?" Questions Steve referring to the amount of blood samples they have taken from him.__

 _"_ _ _Any hope of reproducing a program is locked in your genetic code. But without Dr. Erskine it would take years." Responds Peggy. "He deserved more than this." Says Steve.__

 _"_ _ _If it could only work once, he'd be proud it was you." Responds Peggy.__

"He would be." agreed Tony. "Yeah!" cheered Peter in agreement.

 _ _The scene shifts again to show a tech lab that contains the hydra sub the man tried to escape in. "Colonel Phillips, my committee is demanding answers." Says the senator. "Great. Why don't we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car?" Question Col. Phillips. Before turning to Stark and asking "What have we got here?"__

 _"_ _ _Speaking modestly, I'm the best mechanical engineer in this country. But I don't know what's inside this thing or how it works. We're not even close to this technology." Responds Stark as he works on the submarine.__

 _"_ _ _Then who is?" Asks the Senator. "Hydra. I'm sure you've been reading our briefings." Responds Col. Phillips. "I'm on a number of committees, Colonel." Responds the senator.__

 _"_ _ _Hydra is the Nazi deep science division. It's led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions." Is explained by Peggy.__

 _"_ _ _Hydra's practically a cult. They worship Schmidt, they think he's invincible." States Col. Phillips. "So what are you gonna do about it?" Questions the Senator. "Spoke to the president this morning. As of today the SSR is being re-tasked." Answers Col. Phillips.__

 _"_ _ _Colonel?" Questions Peggy. "We are taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags Agent Carter. You too, Stark. You're flying to London tonight." Responds Col. Phillips.__

 _"_ _ _Sir, if you're going after Schmidt, I want in." Says Steve. "You're an experiment. You're going to Alamogordo." Responds Col. Phillips. "The serum worked." Counters Steve.__

 _"_ _ _I asked for an army and all I got was you. You are not enough." Responds Col. Phillips.__

 _"_ _ _With all due respect to the Colonel, I think we may be missing the point. I've seen you in action, Steve. More importantly, the country's seen it." Says the senator to Steve. He then turns to his aide and says "Paper." The aide shows a newspaper that reads__ _'_ _ _The New York Examiner' Vol. XCVII No. 33.634, Wednesday, June 23, 1943), headlines: "Nazis in New York - mystery man saves child". The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands. You don't take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab. Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war? Continues the Senator. "Sir, that's all I want." Responds Steve. "Then, congratulations. You just got promoted." Says the senator.__

 _ _The scene changes to show Steve backstage of some show dressed in a superhero costume colored like the American flag. "__ _ _I don't know if I can do this.__ _"_ _ _says Steve as he finishes getting ready. "Nothing to it. Sell off a few bonds, bonds buy bullets, bullets kills Nazi's. Bing bang boom. You're an American hero.__ _"_ _ _responds someone who seems to be working for the senator__

 _"_ _ _It's just not how I pictured getting there.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. "The senator's got a lot of pull up on the hill. You play ball with us, you'll be leading your own platoon in no time. Take the shield.__ _"_ _ _responds the aide as Steve places on the helmet. He then pushes Steve onto the stage.__

 _"_ _ _Who's strong and brave, here to save the American way?__ _"_ _ _sings the backup dancers.__

Peter, Tony, Clint, and Scott can be heard singing along to the Star Spangled man with a plan. While Steve, Hope, and Natasha just shake theyre heads at the antics.

 _"_ _ _Not all of us can storm a beach or drive a tank. But there's still a way all of us can fight.__ _"_ _ _reads Steve off a card as the dancers start to sing and dance.__

 _"_ _ _Who vows to fight like a man, for what's right, night and day?__ _"_ _ _continue the girls. "Series E Defence Bonds. Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy's gun.__ _"_ _ _continues Steve.__

 _"_ _ _Who will campaign door-to-door for America? Carry the flag shore to shore for America? From Hoboken to Spokane, the star-spangeld man with a plan.__ _"_ _ _is sung by the girls.__

 _ _The scene changes to show Steve leading a group of men dressed as soldiers in front on a moving image. "Cut. Guys, don't look at the camera.__ _"_ _ _can be heard said from a director.__

 _ _The scene shifts back to a show like the first one clearly showing Steve is on tour.__

 _"_ _ _We can't ignore there's a threat and a war we must win.__ _"_ _ _sings the girls.__

 _"_ _ _Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy's gun.__ _"_ _ _performs Steve. "Who'll hang a noose on the goose-stepping goons from Berlin? Who will redeem, heed the call for America? Who'll rise or fall, give his all for America? Who's here to prove that we can? The star-spangled man with a plan.__ _"_ _ _continue the singers__

 _"_ _ _We all know this is about trying to win the war. We can't do that without bullets and bandages, tanks and tents. That's where you come in. Every bond you buy will help protect someone you love.__ _"_ _ _says Steve as a man dressed up as Hitler sneaks up behind him.__ _"_ _ _Turn around! He's right behind you!__ _"_ _ _is shouted some kids in the audience.__

"Go, Mr. Rogers!" cheers Peter.

 _"_ _ _Keep our boys armed and ready, and the Germans will think twice about trying to get the drop on us.__ _"_ _ _continues Steve before the man attacks. Steve faux punches him, knocking him out. "Stalwart and steady and true, forceful and ready to defend, the red, white, and blue. Who'll give the Axis the sack and is smart as a fox? Far as an eagle will soar. Who's making Adolf afraid to step out of his box? He knows what we're fighting for. Who waked the giant that napped in America? We know it's no one but Captain America. Who'll finish what they began? Who'll kick the Krauts to Japan? The star-spangled man with a a plan!__ _"_ _ _continue the back up singers. Then a montage of scenes appear showing Steve doing performances, filming some films, in comics, and kissing babies. Showing him become more liked and famous.__

 _ _The image changed to show written on the screen "Italy, November 1943, 5 miles from the front." The scene shows Steve on stage in front of a crowd of soldiers I his superhero costume.__

"They had to know this wouldnt play well." states Bucky.

 _"_ _ _How many of you ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?__ _"_ _ _says Steve. After some silence he continues "Okay. Uh… I need a volunteer.__ _"_

 _"_ _ _I already volunteered! How do you think I got here?__ _"_ _ _shouts a heckler, causing the crowd to laugh. He then continued to shout "Bring back the girls!__ _"_ _ _causing the soldiers to cheer.__

 _"_ _ _I think they only know the one song. But um…let me…I'll…I'll see what I can do.__ _"_ _ _continues Steve trying to continue the show. "You do that, sweetheart.__ _"_ _ _shouts the first heckler. "Nice boots, Tinker Bell!__ _"_ _ _shouts another heckler, causing the crowd to laugh again.__

 _"_ _ _Come on, guys. We're all on the same team here.__ _"_ _ _says Steve. "Hey, Captain! Sign this!__ _"_ _ _shouts a 3__ _ _rd__ _ _heckler, before he turns around and pulls his pant down. Then the crowd starts to throw things at Steve.__

 _"_ _ _Bring back the girls!__ _"_ _ _shouts a 4__ _ _th__ _ _heckler before the girls run back on stage causing the crowd to cheer.__

 _"_ _ _Don't worry, pal. They'll warm up to you. Don't worry.__ _"_ _ _says the aide when they were backstage again.__

"They won't, but nice pep talk." jokes Steve.

An: I added a small thing about the lady who got shot in the last chapter that I forgot. But its only one sentence because I did it off of memory. And I know this chapter didn't have much talking, but I promise the next chapter will. Itll include Bucky's rescue.


	7. Chapter 7

The Avengers Watch the Movies ch7

 _'_ _ _The scene changes to show Steve sitting on the stage sketching while in the background we can see rain pouring down.'__

"That looks amazing." comments Peter. "I agree with the kid. You should definitely get a sketch book if you ever want to draw again." states Tony. "Kid?" pouts Peter, causing the others to laugh. "I have been thinking about starting to sketch again." states Steve.

 _'"_ _ _Hello, Steve.__ _"_ _ _says Peggy as she walks up to him. "Hi.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve as he turns around to look at him. "Hi.__ _"_ _ _says Peggy again. "What are you doin' here?__ _"_ _ _questions Steve. "Officially I'm not here at all. That was quite a performance.__ _"_ _ _responds Peggy__

 _"_ _ _Yeah. Uh…I had to improvise a little bit. Crowds I'm used to are usually more uh… twelve.__ _"_ _ _says Steve. "I understand you're "America's New Hope"?__ _"_ _ _questions Peggy. "Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state I visit.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. "Is that Senator Brandt I hear?__ _"_ _ _jokes Peggy.__

 _"_ _ _At least he's got me doin' this. Phillips would have had be stuck in lab.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. "And these are your only two options? A lab rat or a dancing monkey? You were meant for more than this, you know?__ _"_ _ _questions Peggy. When Steve hesitates to answer she continues with "What?__ _"'_

"Aunt Peggy gives really good encouraging speeches." states Tony. "She does." agrees May before continuing with "She's the reason I chose Shield, I don't know if my mom ever forgave her for me not going to the CIA." "Sounds like Aunt Peggy." states Tony while chuckling.

 _'"_ _ _You know for the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front lines. Serving my country. I finally get everything I wanted, and I'm wearing tights.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve, before we hear honking in the background as a ambulance arrives with wounded soldiers. Peggy and Steve turn to watch. Steve then says__ _"_ _ _They look like they've been through hell.__ _"_

 _"_ _ _These men more than most. Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him and less than fifty returned. Your audience contained what was left of the one-oh-seventh. The rest were killed or captured.__ _"_ _ _responds Peggy. "The one-oh-seventh?__ _"_ _ _questions Steve.__

 _"_ _ _What?__ _"_ _ _asks Peggy. "Come on!__ _"_ _ _says Steve. They then run into a tent that contains Col. Phillips.__ _"_ _ _Colonel Phillips.__ _"_ _ _says Steve.__

 _"_ _ _Well, if it isn't the Star-Spangled Man With A Plan. And what is your plan today?__ _"_ _ _questions Col. Phillip. "I need the casualty list from Azzano.__ _"_ _ _says Steve.__

 _"_ _ _You don't get to give me orders, son.__ _"_ _ _responds Col. Phillip.__

 _"_ _ _I just need one name. Sergeant James Barnes from the hundred and seventh.__ _"_ _ _says Steve. "You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you won't enjoy.__ _"_ _ _says Col. Phillip while he points at Peggy.__

 _"_ _ _Please tell me if he's alive, sir. B-A-R…__ _"_ _ _pleads Steve to be cut off by Col. Phillips saying "I can spell.__ _"_ _ _Before he continues to say "I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar. I'm sorry.__ _"'_

"oh no." whispers a worried Peter, even though a alive Bucky is sitting a couple rows behind him, causing others to chuckle.

 _'"_ _ _What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?__ _"_ _ _questions Steve.__

 _"_ _ _Yeah! It's called winning the war.__ _"_ _ _responds Col. Phillips. "But if you know where they are, why not at least…?__ _"_ _ _Steve questions again.__

 _"_ _ _They're thirty miles behind the lines. Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more men than we'd save. But I don't expect you to understand that, because you're a chorus girl.__ _"_ _ _responds Col. Phillips. "I think I understand just fine.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve.__

 _"_ _ _Well then understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you got some place to be in thirty minutes.__ _"_ _ _states Col. Phillips before walking away.__ _"_ _ _Yes, sir. I do.__ _"_ _ _is stated by Steve after he looks at the map Col. Phillips has on a table.'__

"Not again, Punk." mutters Bucky knowing exactly what his friends going to do. "New rule: never let Steve be on his own on a mission." jokes Tony. "Or at least keep him with either you or me." teases Bucky causing Steve to sigh as he realizes Bucky and Tony might get a long to well. He also thinks time to start prepping for even more jokes.

 _'"_ _ _If you have something to say, right now is the perfect time to keep it to yourself.__ _"_ _ _says Col. Phillips to Peggy.__

 _"_ _ _What do you plan to do? Walk to Austria?__ _"_ _ _says Peggy after she followed him to where he starts getting ready and packing some things. "If that's what it takes.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve.__

 _"_ _ _You heard the Colonel, you're friend is most likely dead.__ _"_ _ _says Peggy. "You don't know that.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. "Even so, he's devising a strategy. If he detects…__ _"_ _ _says Peggy trying to reason with him.__

 _"_ _ _By the time he's done that, it could be too late!__ _"_ _ _responds Steve before walking out to a jeep. He continues by saying "You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?__ _" "_ _ _Every word.__ _"_ _ _responds Peggy. "Then you gotta let me go.__ _"_ _ _says Steve before he gets in the jeep. "I can do more than that.__ _"_ _ _states Peggy.'__

"Gotta love Peggy." is muttered or thought by all those who knew her.

 _'_ _ _The scene shifts to backstage with the backup girls. "On stage, girls. Five minutes!__ _"_ _ _states the aide. "Where's my helmet?__ _"_ _ _questions one of the girls who finds her helmet missing. "Has anyone seen Rogers?__ _"_ _ _questions the aide.__

 _ _The scene shifts to show Steve and Peggy in a plane being flown by Howard. "The Hydra camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges. It's a factory of some kind.__ _"_ _ _states Peggy. "We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep.__ _"_ _ _states Howard, talking of the plan." "Just get me as close as you can.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve, referring to Peggy and Howard helping him. He then says "You know, you two are gonna be in a lot of trouble at the lab.__ _" "_ _ _And you won't?__ _"_ _ _questions Peggy.__

 _"_ _ _Where I'm goin', if anybody yells at me I can just shoot 'em.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. "They will undoubtedly shoot back.__ _"_ _ _deadpans Peggy. "Well, let's hope it's good for somethin'.__ _"_ _ _states Steve while knocking on the shield.__

 _"_ _ _Agent Carter, if we're not in too much of a hurry I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late night fondue.__ _"_ _ _questions Howard while Peggy looks awkwardly at Steve while he gets ready to parachute out. "Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen. He's mad enough to brave this airspace, we're lucky to have him.__ _"_ _ _responds Peggy.__

 _"_ _ _So are you two…? Do you…? Fondue?__ _"_ _ _awkwardly questions Steve.'__

"oh God, Steve noooooooo." mutters Tony while chuckling. "I know what he meant now." is muttered by a slightly red Steve, causing more to chuckle at how naive he was then.

 _'"_ _ _This is your transponder. Activate it when you're ready and the signal will lead us straight to you.__ _"_ _ _states Peggy while ignoring Steve. "Are you sure this thing works?__ _"_ _ _questions Steve.__

 _"_ _ _It's been tested more than you, pal.__ _"_ _ _answers Howard. Then the plane starts getting attacked. Steve goes towards the open door to jump. "Get back here! We're taking you all the way in.__ _"_ _ _states Peggy trying to stop him.__

 _"_ _ _As soon as I'm free, you turn this thing around and get the hell outta here!__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. "You can't give me orders!__ _"_ _ _says Peggy. "The hell I can't! I'm a Captain!__ _"_ _ _states Steve before looking at Peggy then jumping out of the of the plane.'__

"What? Will I have to wear a parachute every time I enter a plane now?" questions Steve. "Not what I was going to say, but good idea." jokes Tony. "Rule #2 Steve must wear a parachute at all times while on a plane." states Bucky, before holding up a notebook that has a list titled 'Steve's protection rules.'

"Oh! You should add some punishments to it, like if he breaks a rule. One could be no sketching for a week." suggests Clint. "Or he can't torture Sam on his morning runs." suggests Natasha.

 _'_ _ _The scene changes to show a hydra factory with Schmidt and Zola walking side by side through a work space. "As you can see, production of the Valkyrie is progressing on schedule, even with components of this size." states Dr. Zola.'__

"Oh, hopefully whatever it is comes with booze." jokes Valkyrie of the vessel under the same name, causing Bruce to chuckle at her antics.

 _'"_ _ _Increase the output by 60 % and see to it our other facilities do the same.__ _"_ _ _responds Schmidt. "But there prisoners, I'm not sure they have the strength.__ _"_ _ _responds Dr. Zola. "Then use up what strength they have left, Doctor. There are always more workers.__ _"_ _ _states Schmidt. "Not now!__ _"_ _ _states Dr. Zola as someone approaches him with a clipboard.__

 _ _The scene shifts to show the prisoners being led into some cells. One of the guards knocks a hat off one of the prisoners head. "You know, Fritz, one of these days, I'm gonna have a stick of my own.__ _"_ _ _is said by the prisoner who got his hat knocked off.__

 _ _The scene changes to Steve in the dark woods where he finds a road with some hydra vehicles driving down it. Steve hops into the last one that drives by him and he finds himself face to face with 2 hydra guards. "Fellas.__ _"_ _ _states Steve. "Ah!__ _"_ _ _shouts the guards before Steve knocks them out and throws them out of the vehicle. When the vehicle reaches the factory Steve sneaks in knocking out some guards on the way.'__

"Go Mr. Rogers." cheers Peter and Shuri. T'challa laughs as he realizes how fast these 2 are becoming partners in crime.

 _'_ _ _When he finds some of the Tesseract energy he steals one of the cartridges. He the stumbles upon the cells holding the captured soldiers.__

 _"_ _ _Who are you supposed to be?__ _"_ _ _question one of the prisoners. "I'm… Captain America.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. "I beg your pardon?__ _"_ _ _questions another soldier.__

 _"_ _ _What, are we taking everybody?__ _"_ _ _questions one of the soldiers after they're released by Steve from the cells. He was talking about a soldier of Japanese looking decent. "I'm from Fresno, Ace.__ _"_ _ _responds the soldier in question while pulling out his dog tags.__

 _"_ _ _Is there anybody else? I'm looking for a Sergeant James Barnes.__ _"_ _ _questions Steve. "There's an isolation ward in the factory but no one's ever come back from it.__ _"_ _ _responds one of the soldiers.'__

"oh no." mutters Peter again getting worried for Bucky.

 _'"_ _ _All right. The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell. I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find.__ _"_ _ _states Steve before he starts to run off and find Bucky. "Wait! You know what you're doin'?__ _"_ _ _questions one of the soldiers. "Yeah. I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve.'__

"Oh my god, the look of confusion and disbelief." chuckles Tony, before saying "But is that really the only thing you could think of?' "Yes." mutters Steve while he chuckles as well.

 _'_ _ _The scene changes showing the soldiers escaping the compound. They easily overpowered the guards due to their numbers. One of the soldiers picks up one of the guns hydra has. "You know how to use that thing?__ _"_ _ _questions another soldier before the first one shoots the gun.__ _"_ _ _Okay.__ _"_ _ _states the other soldier after the one with the gun shot it.__

 _ _The scene changes to show Schmidt in the command center staring at a surveillance screen. "What is happening?__ _"_ _ _questions Schmidt before pressing a alarm button.__

 _ _Going back to the soldiers in the compound. We see 2 overtake a small tank. "Hey. Not exactly a Buick.__ _"_ _ _states one of the 2 soldiers. "That one. Zündung. (Ignition.)__ _"_ _ _states the other while pointing at the controls. "Zündung?__ _"_ _ _questions the 1__ _ _st__ _ _soldier. "Get this thing going, Dugan!__ _"_ _ _states a 3__ _ _rd__ _ _jumping into the tank.__

 _"_ _ _I didn't know you spoke German.__ _"_ _ _states Dugan to the one who spoke german.__

 _"_ _ _Three semesters at Howards, switched to French, girls much cuter.__ _"_ _ _states the one who spoke german. "Didn't ask for the resume.__ _"_ _ _said Dugan.'__

"Same old Dumdum." mutters Steve, causing Bucky to chuckle.

 _'_ _ _The scene goes back to Schmidt in the control room. He seems to be watching Steve on the control room screen. He then decides to start a self destruct sequence that is counting down from 7 minutes.'__

"Why do evil bases have self-destruct buttons? Like what if you accidentally hit it?" questions Peter. "Well, the clumsy ones are weeded out before evil level small base. So the ones who make it so self-destrcut evil base won't accidentally press it." responds Shuri. "True." responds Peter.

 _'_ _ _Which causes Dr. Zola to shout "No, no! What are you doing?__ _" "_ _ _Our forces are outmatched.__ _"_ _ _responds Schmidt. Dr. Zola looks at the screens, then he runs out of the room.__

 _ _The scene changes to show some of the soldiers running through the compound. "Keep moving! Grab those grenades!" shouts one of the soldiers.__

 _ _The scene switches to Schmidt and Zola packing up they're important items to escape before the building blows up. It then switches to show Steve searching a hallway looking for Bucky. He hears "Sergeant. 32557.."being said by Bucky in a testing lab.'__

"Yay! It's Mr. Barnes." cheers Peter, causing Bucky to groan at the name and the others to wonder what Peter will call them.

 _'"_ _ _Bucky? Oh, my God.__ _"_ _ _says Steve when he gets next to him in the room. He then unstraps Bucky from the chair. "Is that…__ _"_ _ _starts Bucky. "It's me. It's Steve.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve.__

 _"_ _ _Steve?__ _"_ _ _questions Bucky. "Come on.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. "Steve.__ _"_ _ _states Bucky again. "I thought you were dead.__ _"_ _ _says Steve. "I thought you were smaller.__ _"'_

This causes everyone in the room to chuckle.

 _'_ _ _counters Bucky referring to the changes the serum did to him.__

 _"_ _ _Come on.__ _"_ _ _states Steve trying to get Bucky out of the building.__

 _"_ _ _What happened to you?__ _"_ _ _questions Bucky. "I joined the Army.__ _"_ _ _answers Steve again referring to the serum.__

 _"_ _ _Did it hurt?__ _"_ _ _questions Bucky. "A little.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve.'__

"A little?" questions Bucky. "You would've said the same thing." counters Steve. "Nah, I would've said it didn't hurt." jokes Bucky.

 _'"_ _ _Is it permanent?__ _"_ _ _responds Bucky. "So far.__ _"_ _ _states Steve.__

 _ _They continue to flee the exploding factory until they meet Schmidt and Zola. "Captain America! How exciting! I'm a great fan of your films. So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive.__ _"_ _ _states Schmidt before Steve punches him in the face. "You've got no idea.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve.'__

Cheers can be heard from Shuri, Skye, and Peter.

 _'"_ _ _Haven't I?__ _"_ _ _states Schmidt going to punch Steve, but hes blocked by Steve's shield. At they fight, Zola pulls a leaver causing the catwalks to separate them. "No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!__ _"_ _ _continues Schmidt before he pulls the skin off his face to show a red skull.__

 _"_ _ _You don't have one of those, do you?__ _"_ _ _questions Bucky to Steve referring to Schmidt's face.'__

"ow" mutters Steve causing everyone to look at him. They see Tony pinching at his face, before joking "Yup, it's real."

 _'"_ _ _You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!__ _"_ _ _states Schmidt as they start to run off. "Then how come you're running?__ _"_ _ _questions Steve as Schmidt and Zola continue to escape. So Bucky and Steve start theirs.__ _"_ _ _Come on, let's go. Up.__ _"_ _ _states Steve.__

 _ _The scene switches to show Schmidt and Zola in a elevator. "Sir? Are we going to the roof?__ _"_ _ _questions Dr. Zola. The doors open to reveal a one man plane. "What about me? Where will I sit?__ _"_ _ _questions Dr. Zola again. "Not a scratch, Doctor. Not a scratch.__ _"_ _ _states Schmidt while handing Dr. Zola the keys to a car.__

 _ _We then see them escaping the building. Schmidt in a plane and Dr. Zola in a car.__

 _ _The scene moves to show Bucky and Steve on a catwalk with everything under them on fire causing them to have to crossover a small gantry. "Let's go. One at a time.__ _"_ _ _states Steve. Bucky crosses first, but then the gantry collapses just as he makes it to the other side.__

 _"_ _ _Gotta be a rope or something!__ _"_ _ _states Bucky trying to figure out a way to help Steve across. "Just go! Get out of here!__ _"_ _ _states Steve trying to get Bucky to leave with out him. "No! Not without you!__ _"_ _ _states Bucky refusing to move. Steve then jumps over the chasm making it to the other side.'__

More cheering can be heard.

 _'_ _ _The scene goes back to Col. Phillips on the army base dictating a letter as Peggy walks in behind him.__

 _"_ _ _Senator Brandt, I regret to report that Captain Steven G. Rogers went missing behind enemy lines on the third. Aerial reconnaissance has proven unfruitful. As a result, I must declare Captain Rogers killed in action. Period.__ _"_ _ _states Col. Phillips. "The last surveillance flight is back. No sign of activity.__ _"_ _ _states Peggy putting some images on the table.__

 _"_ _ _Go get a cup of coffee, Corporal.__ _"_ _ _states Col. Phillips to the Corporal. "Yes, sir.__ _"_ _ _responds the corporal before he leaves the tent.__

 _"_ _ _I can't touch Stark. He's rich and he's the Army's number one weapons contractor. You are neither one.__ _"_ _ _states Col. Phillip talking about how she and Howard helped Steve get into enemy territory. "With respect, sir, I don't regret my actions. And I don't think Captain Rogers did either.__ _"_ _ _states Peggy. "What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions. I took a chance with you, Agent Carter. And now America's golden boy and a lot of other good men are dead, cause you had a crush.__ _"_ _ _states Col. Phillips.'__

"He's such a asshole." states Tony. "Language." states Steve before he says "but he is."

 _'"_ _ _It wasn't that. I had faith.__ _"_ _ _responds Peggy. "Well, I hope that's a big comfort to you when they shut this division down.__ _"_ _ _responds Col. Phillip. In the background we can hear and see soldiers start running and talking excitedly. "What the hell's going on out there?__ _"_ _ _questions Col. Phillips. They follow the crowd to the edge of the camp to see Steve arriving with the freed soldiers.'__

More cheering can be heard.

 _'"_ _ _Look who it is!__ _"_ _ _states one man causing everyone to cheer. "Some of thees men need medical attention.__ _"_ _ _states Steve after saluting Col. Phillips. "Medic, we got wounded.__ _"_ _ _says another man. "Right over here.__ _"_ _ _states a medic.__

 _"_ _ _I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action.__ _"_ _ _states Steve. "That won't be necessary.__ _"_ _ _states Col. Phillips. "Yes, sir.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve.__

 _"_ _ _Faith, huh?__ _"_ _ _states Col. Phillips after he turned around to leave and noticed Peggy.__

 _"_ _ _You're late.__ _"_ _ _states Peggy to Steve. "Couldn't call my ride." responds Steve holding up the broken transponder. "Hey! Let's hear it for Captain America.__ _"_ _ _shouts Bucky to the mean causing more cheering.'__

Peter and Skye can be heard cheering along with the here here cheer.

 _'_ _ _The scene moves to show the Senator talking to a small crowd of people.__

 _"_ _ _I am honored to present this medal for valour to my personal friend, Captain America!__ _"_ _ _states the senator before turning around to see no one there.__ _"_ _ _Captain America!__ _"_ _ _he states again, but still nothing.__ _"_ _ _Captain, that's your cue!__ _"_ _ _he tries again, but this time his aide comes out and whispers something to him. "I thought he'd be taller.__ _"_ _ _states a familiar looking man mistaking the aide as Steve.'__

"Ned was right." is accidentally shouted Peter. At some confused looks he explains "There's this man that we think has been seen all over time and space. He's either immortal or a time traveler. Like hes my school bus driver, and there he is in the 40s."

"I've seen all kinds of theories about him online." states Skye. "Oh really?" questions Shuri. "This can wait until later." states T'challa cutting the conversation before it starts, knowing his sister could go on for hours.

An: So September was a busy month, but I should start updating this more often again. Also idk if I stated this previously but ill do it again: ill be calling Skye "Skye" this whole fic. I know she goes by Daisy in the show, and have recently caught up. But I feel atm its better to keep her as Skye. Also Peter Quill will be Quill and Peter Parker will be Peter. I really want to include a joke where Peter calls Bucky Jesus. All the things I see on tumblr that have that crack me up. Also when I type words like "Noooooooooooooooooooooooo" that's definitely how I imagine being said, so I need to spell it that way.


	8. Chapter 8

The Avengers watch the movies chp 8

There will be no Endgame spoilers, aside from this semi quote that is not a spoiler its just funny. If I decide to have them watch endgame then that's when the spoilers will come in but that'll be a while. Also no Captain marvel spoilers.

 _ _The scene shifts to show a allied base in London. "The fifth one was here in Poland, right near the Baltic.__ _"_ _ _states Steve as he marks places on a map. "And the sixth one was… about here, 30, 40 miles west of the Maginot Line.__ _"_ _ _states Steve before a soldier takes the map away. He continues by saying "I just got a quick look.__ _"_

 _"_ _ _Well, nobody's perfect.__ _"_ _ _responds Peggy before they walk over to Col. Phillips and another map.__

"Oooooh, need some ice for that burn?" state Shuri and Peter. They then turn and high five each other.

 _"_ _ _These are the weapon factories we know about. Sergeant Barnes said that Hydra shipped all the parts to another facility that isn't on this map.__ _"_ _ _states Steve looking at the map.__

 _"_ _ _Agent Carter, coordinate with MI6. I want every Allied eyeball looking for that main Hydra base.__ _"_ _ _states Col. Phillips. "What about us?__ _"_ _ _questions Peggy. "We are gonna set a fire under Johann Schmidt's ass. What do you say, Rogers? It's your map, you think you can wipe Hydra off of it?__ _"_ _ _responds Col. Phillips.__

 _"_ _ _Yes, sir. I'll need a team.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. "We're already putting together the best men.__ _"_ _ _responds Col. Phillips. "With all due respect, sir. So am I.__ _"_ _ _states Steve.__

"The Howling Commandos." Steve said fondly.

 _ _The scene changes to show Steve and some soldiers in a bar. "So, let's get this straight.__ _"_ _ _states Dugan. "We barely got out of there alive, and you want us to go back?__ _"_ _ _questions Jones. "Pretty much.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. "Sounds rather fun, actually.__ _"_ _ _states Falsworth.__

 _"_ _ _I'm in.__ _"_ _ _states Mortia, before belching. Dernier__ _ _and Jones are speaking in french. They laugh then Jones says "We're in.__ _" "_ _ _Hell, I'll always fight. But you got to do one thing for me.__ _"_ _ _states Dugan. "What's that?__ _"_ _ _questions Steve. "Open a tab.__ _"_ _ _responds Dugan. "Well, that was easy.__ _"_ _ _states Mortia as Steve gets up to walk over to the bar.__

 _"_ _ _Another round.__ _"_ _ _states Steve to the bartender. "Where are they putting all this stuff?__ _"_ _ _questions the bartender.__

"They seem like a bunch of cool guys. The history lessons only focused on the battles and never their personalities." states Peter.

 _ _Steve then walks over to join Bucky at a bar counter. In the background the other men can be heard singing 'there's a tavern in town.' "See? I told you. They're all idiots.__ _"_ _ _states Bucky talking about the men. "How about you? You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?__ _"_ _ _questions Steve.__

 _"_ _ _Hell, no. That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I'm following him. But you're keeping the outfit, right?__ _"_ _ _responds Bucky.__

"He has to. I mean look what it does for his ass." states Tony while Steve mutters "Language."

"Its Americas Ass." states Bucky causing Steve to say "Language" again and certain folk to burst out into giggles.

 _"_ _ _You know what? It's kind of growing on me.__ _"_ _ _states Steve.__

 _ _The singing stops as Peggy steps in the bar and walks over to Steve. "Captain.__ _"_ _ _states Peggy as she reaches him. "Agent Carter.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. "Ma'am.__ _"_ _ _states Bucky.__

 _"_ _ _Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning?__ _"_ _ _questions Peggy. "Sounds good.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. "I see you top squad is prepping for duty.__ _"_ _ _states Peggy talking about the men.__

 _"_ _ _You don't like music?__ _"_ _ _questions Bucky. "I do, actually. I might even, when this is all over, go dancing.__ _"_ _ _responds Peggy, while never taking her eyes off of Steve.__

 _"_ _ _Then what are we waiting for?__ _"_ _ _questions Bucky again. "The right partner. 0800, Captain.__ _"_ _ _responds Peggy, stating the same thing Steve said to her. She still never looked at Bucky. "Yes, ma'm. I'll be there.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve.__

 _"_ _ _I'm invisible. I'm…I'm turning into you. It's like some horrible dream.__ _"_ _ _states Bucky after being rejected by Peggy. "Don't take it so hard. Maybe she's got a friend.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve.__

"Oof, getting hit with your own line sucks man." chuckles Clint.

 _ _The scene changes to show Howard by a glass chamber examining the Hydra cartridge. "Emission signature is unusual. Alpha and beta ray neutral. Though I doubt Rogers picked up on that. Seems harmless enough. Hard to see what all the fuss is about.__ _"_ _ _states Howard before removing a glowing pellet causing a blast that sends him and the engineer flying across the room. "Write that down.__ _"_ _ _shouts Howard after landing.__

 _ _Somewhere else in the building we see Steve talking to someone who looks like a assistant. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Mr. Stark.__ _"_ _ _says Steve to the woman. "He's in with Colonel Phillips. Of course you're welcome to wait.__ _"_ _ _responds the woman. "I read about what you did.__ _"_ _ _she continues after the Steve perches on the desk to wait.__ _ _She holds up a newspaper that talks about his rescue mission.__

 _"_ _ _Oh! The…yeah! Well, that's you know? Just doin' what needed to be done.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve.__

 _"_ _ _Sounded like more than that. You saved nearly four hundred men.__ _"_ _ _states the woman. "Really, it's not a big deal.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. "Tell that to their wives.__ _"_ _ _responds the woman while walking up to Steve making him nervous.__

 _"_ _ _Uh…I don't think they were all married.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. "You're a hero.__ _"_ _ _responds the woman. "Well, that…you know? That…that depends on the definition of it really.__ _"_ _ _states Steve, before the woman grabs his tie.__

"Clearly she doesn't realize that your not interested." states Tony clearly annoyed..

 _"_ _ _The women of America, they owe you their thanks. And uh…seeing as they're not here.__ _"_ _ _states the woman, before dragging him into the corner of the office and kissing him.__

"Oh, that's bad timing." whispers Quill, who experienced a lot of them before meeting Gamora. Gamora heard him and rolled her eyes at him

 _ _Peggy walks in just as this happens and then shouts "Captain!__ _"_ _ _The pair separate, before Peggy continues__ _"_ _ _We're ready for you. If you're not otherwise occupied.__ _"_ _ _she walks a head of him, annoyed from what she just walked in on. "Agent Carter, wait.__ _"_ _ _states Steve. "Looks like finding a partner wasn't that hard after all.__ _"_ _ _responds Peggy.__

 _"_ _ _Peggy, that's not what you thought it was.__ _"_ _ _states Steve. "I don't think anything, Captain. Not one thing. You always wanted to be soldier and now you are. Just like all the rest.__ _"_ _ _responds Peggy. "Well, what about you and Stark? How do I know you two haven't been… fonduing?__ _"_ _ _questions Steve. "You still don't know a bloody thing about women!__ _"_ _ _states Peggy.__

 _ _The scene changes to show them in Howards lab with him. "Fondue is just cheese and bread, my friend.__ _"_ _ _states Howard. "Really? I didn't think…__ _"_ _ _responds Steve.__

"Ah, someone finally told you." joked Tony.

 _"_ _ _Nor should you, pal. The moment you think you know what's goin' on in a woman's head, it's the moment your goose is well and truly cooked. Me, I concentrate on work. Which at the moment is about making sure you and your men do not get killed. Carbon polymer.__ _"_ _ _responds Howard. He then starts referring to a piece of cloth on the table. "Should withstand your average German bayonet. Although Hydra's not going to attack you with a pocket knife.__ _"_ _ _referring to Steve's shield. "I hear you're uh… kinda attached?__ _"_ _ _continues Howard.__

 _"_ _ _It's handier than you might think.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. "I took the liberty of coming up with some options.__ _"_ _ _says Howard showing some shields he has laid out.__ _"_ _ _This one's fun. She's been fitted with electrical relays. It'll allow you to…__ _"_ _ _continues Howard, before hes cut off. "What about this one?__ _"_ _ _questions Steve while picking up a silver round shield. "No! No! That's just a prototype.__ _"_ _ _states Howard.__

"It's the iconic shield." said Peter.

 _"_ _ _What's it made of?__ _"_ _ _questions Steve. "Vibranium. It's stronger than steel and a third of the weight. It's completely vibration absorbent.__ _"_ _ _responds Howard. "How come it's not a standard issue?__ _"_ _ _questions Steve again.__

 _"_ _ _That's the rarest metal on earth. What you're holding there? That's all we've got.__ _"_ _ _responds Howard. "You quite finished, Mr. Stark? I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished business.__ _"_ _ _questions Peggy as Steve is checking out the Vibranium__ _ _shield. "What do you think?__ _"_ _ _questions Steve as he holds up the shield to him. Peggy picks up a gun and shoots at it while Steve quickly raises it to protect himself. "Yes. I think it works.__ _"_ _ _responds Peggy before putting down the gun and walking out. Steve and Howard watch her as she leaves, stunned.__

"Oh my god she's awesome." states Peter in awe of Peggy.

 _"_ _ _I had some ideas about the uniform.__ _"_ _ _states Steve while giving Howard a Piece of Paper.__ _"_ _ _Whatever you want, pal.__ _"_ _ _responds Howard while taking it.__

 _ _We then see a montage of Steve and the Howling Commandos fighting Hydra.__

 _ _We then see the site of a destroyed Hydra base with Schmidt and Dr. Zola. "You are failing! We are close to an offensive network that will shake the planet. And yet we are continually delayed, because you cannot outwit a simpleton with a shield!__ _"_ _ _states Schmidt.__

 _"_ _ _This is hardly my area of expertise. I…I merely develop the weapons. I…I cannot fire them.__ _"_ _ _responds Dr. Zola "Finish your mission, Doctor. Before the American finishes his.__ _"_ _ _responds Schmidt. "Sir!__ _"_ _ _states a guard when he arrived with another guard and someone else. "I'm sorry, Herr Schmidt. We fought to the last man.__ _"_ _ _states the 3__ _ _rd__ _ _man. "Evidently not.__ _"_ _ _responds Schmidt before killing the 3__ _ _rd__ _ _man.__

"I know he was a really bad person, but it's worse actually seeing it." states Clint.

 _ _The scene changes to show Steve, Bucky, and the rest of the howling commandos standing on a snow covered mountain prepping to zip-line onto something.__

Steve and Bucky realize whats about to happen as soon as they see the scene. Bucky stands up saying "I'll be back after this." before walking into one of the side rooms.

Steve stiffens in his chair and Tony looks over realizing. The whole room gets a eerie silence as everyone realizes whats about to happen.

 _"_ _ _Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?__ _"_ _ _questions Bucky. "Yeah, and I threw up?__ _"_ _ _responds Steve.__

 _"_ _ _This isn't payback, is it?__ _"_ _ _questions Bucky, again. "Now why would I do that?__ _"_ _ _responds Steve.__

 _"_ _ _We were right. Dr. Zola's on the train. Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he's going, they must need him bad.__ _"_ _ _states Jones. "Let's get going, because they're moving like the devil.__ _"_ _ _responds Falsworth.__

 _"_ _ _We only got about a 10-second window. You miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. "Mind the gap.__ _"_ _ _states Falsworth. "Better get moving, bugs!__ _"_ _ _shouts Dugan.__

 _"_ _ _Maintenant! (Now!)__ _"_ _ _shouts Dernier. We then see Steve, Bucky, and Jones zippline onto the train.__

 _"_ _ _Stop him! Fire again!__ _"_ _ _shouts Dr. Zola, while he watches Steve fight on the train. "I had him on the ropes.__ _"_ _ _states Bucky after Steve helps him. "I know you did.__ _"_ _ _responds Steve. Another Soldier appears and Steve shouts "Get down!__ _"_

 _"_ _ _Fire again! Kill him! Now!__ _"_ _ _shouts Dr. Zola. "Bucky! Hang on! Grab my hand! NO!__ _"_ _ _shouts Steve as he tries to reach Bucky who was dangling out a hole blasted in the side of the train. But sadly he doesn't reach him and Bucky falls off the train down a cliff-side.__

Some gasps can be heard around the room, some people tear up. Steve gets up to go check on Bucky while everyone sits in the room sitting on what they just saw.

This is definitely not my best work, but I'm still feeling my emotions from Endgame. The next chapter will have more.


End file.
